


Hunters Hunted

by summerdownturn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Badly written fight scenes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Werewolf Trafficking, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: Trevor came to the pack beaten, bloody, and bruised. And then he never left.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo do I really need another supernatural AU? Nahhh. Here ya go anyways. Written for Camp NaNoWriMo.

Trevor came to the pack beaten, bloody, and bruised. He had been running thirty miles non-stop after he managed to break loose from a werewolf trafficker that was about to send him and nine other wolves to Mexico to a fighting ring. He hoped they gave up looking for him, went to find some other unfortunate wolf instead. The silver bands burned at his neck and wrists, chains hanging broken off of them. 

Somehow, he had managed to shift and break the chains, a surge of adrenaline sparked out of fear at the sight of the traffickers loading them onto the truck. The silver around his wrists and neck were meant to stop his transformation, but somehow, he broke through. He stood, shocked for a minute, huffing from the excursion before taking off and running as fast as he could for the open gate. He hadn’t stopped running since.

Thirty miles later, he collapsed near a stream in exhaustion. He tried to change back into his human form, but the silver did its job, and he was stuck as a wolf for now. His stomach ached along with his muscles, and he lazily lapped at the water as he debated if he was in such a condition to hunt. Then he smelled it. Other wolves. He got up on all fours, sniffing the air and determined the scent was coming from the north. Trevor hesitated. Either they would help him or kill him. If he was trespassing on their territory they wouldn’t be too kind, but some packs helped hurt ones of their kind, and he had no way to gauge which way this pack would go.

Eventually, he submerged himself in the stream to help hide his scent. Maybe he could lay low and head around them without them noticing. Either way, he was too tired to make a move right then and there, so he laid his head on the bank and let himself rest, the water washing his black fur of blood and dirt.

He must have drifted off, because one second, he was blinking his eyes open, and the next he was on high alert, his hair standing on end. In front of him was another wolf, big with a multicolored coat of blacks and browns, red eyes shining in the dimming light. The wolf — an Alpha, Trevor quickly was reminded — growled, and Trevor was quick to show submission by showing his belly and neck. He couldn’t stop the whine escaping his throat, and he was sure his eyes flashed blue.

The Alpha seemed satisfied, and as they moved closer, Trevor could see multiple sets of golden eyes around them. The Alpha had a pack. Trevor counted four other wolves before the Alpha was once again in his vision after looking him over. The Alpha huffed and seemingly sighed before looking back and motioning his head for another wolf to come closer. A Beta came up to Trevor then, bowing his head at the Alpha before sniffing Trevor over. Trevor whined again when the Beta nosed at his bleeding leg.

The Beta looked up at the Alpha, having a silent conversation before the Alpha turned and the Beta nudged at him to get up. Trevor obeyed, limping slightly from his wounded leg, the Beta offering support next to him as if he would collapse. They walked for twenty minutes, the other wolves falling back from the front to form a circle around Trevor and the Beta, the Alpha taking the lead. Eventually they came to a clearing, and a giant run down house was standing in the middle of it. Trevor looked up at it and almost felt nostalgic, it reminded him of his family’s pack house across the country. Sadness quickly replaced the nostalgic feeling, and the Beta glanced at him and moved closer.

One by one, the wolves around him shifted, each turning into a human. There was a short stocky guy with short brown hair that transformed first, and then another male with rustic curly hair and some tattoos on his arms. A slim dirty blonde male transformed with more grace than Trevor had ever seen, and a bigger blonde male with a strong figure came next. That just left the Alpha and the Beta beside him. Bones cracked, and muscles stretched as the Alpha transformed into an older guy with black hair and a beard, his body covered in tattoos. They all stood by the door until the Alpha and then Trevor and the Beta entered, and then followed in behind. They dispersed throughout the house, leaving him with the Beta who led him over to a cushion in front of the couch. Trevor gingerly laid down, and then the Beta was trotting off, and the guy with tattoos and the blonde strong man came into the room clothed and with bolt cutters.

Trevor may have panicked a little. But the tattooed guy’s eyes flashed red and Trevor suddenly felt calm, relaxing back into the cushion. A moment later, a burly man with ginger hair and a beard came in holding a med kit, also clothed. The Beta.

“My name’s Geoff Ramsey,” the tattooed man said, handing the bolt cutters to the blonde. “That’s Ryan,” the blonde guy nodded, “and Jack,” the ginger waved. “This is my pack, and we’re going to help you, okay? We’re going to try to get off the cuffs now.” His voice was gentle and a bit higher than Trevor expected, but Geoff helped him relax as he knelt down and touched one of his front paws slowly, as if he might bite. Maybe in another situation, he would have. But the air was calming and familial, so Trevor offered his paw, and Geoff turned the cuff around with a hiss as it burned his hands, until he found the padlock. Ryan came forward with the bolt cutters. Trevor tensed, but remained still, and a second later, Geoff was pulling off the cuff. A few moments later, the second one came off. Then Geoff went towards the collar and Trevor couldn’t help the growl that escaped.

He expected a growl back, but the Alpha remained calm, stroking Trevor’s dark fur, moving closer and closer to his neck, and then he was free before he knew it. Trevor hopped up and away from the silver, up onto the couch. Geoff took a blanket and picked up the cuffs and collar with it, folding them inside before handing the bundle to Ryan who then left the room. Trevor briefly wondered where the other three were, but Jack was soon in front of him with bandages in hand.

“This’ll be easier if you shift. I don’t know how long you’ve been stuck as a wolf, but it couldn’t have been comfortable,” Jack said, voice even gentler than Geoff’s. Trevor got the feeling he was Geoff’s second in command. He looked between the two before shifting, groaning as he did so. It was painful, this far away from a full moon and with the injuries he had. Geoff gave him a blanket for some decency that he gladly accepted.

“What’s your name?” Geoff asked, a little gruffer.

“Trevor,” he replied brokenly, his throat covered in deep purple bruises fading to an ugly yellow. His throat clicked when he swallowed, and he was grateful for the water Jack handed him. He chugged it down. Jack then took a look at his leg and started cleaning what the stream didn’t get, putting a salve on it and then bandaging it.

“Who did this to you?” Geoff’s voice had a tone of anger, arms folded against his chest, his hands clenching his arms tightly and Trevor unwillingly flinched back.

“I don’t know. Some traffickers. Humans.”

“Where?”

“Thirty miles south. Big warehouse. They’re probably gone by now. Or looking for me.” Trevor’s eyes went wide. They were looking for him. He felt his breath pick up along with his heartbeat. They were looking for him and he wasn’t far enough! He had to run! He had to–

A heavy hand touched where his shoulder met his neck, and Trevor realized he was hyperventilating. Geoff and Jack’s worried looks came back into focus as the hand continued to apply pressure. It was Geoff’s.

“It’s okay, Trevor. They can’t get you. They’ll have to deal with us first.” Geoff smiled for the first time, and Trevor relaxed again. Jack continued to look over his scrapes and bruises, treating them accordingly along with the burns from the silver, while Geoff ordered him to let his voice and body rest. They could talk later.

They left him with some bread and water, but Trevor was soon asleep on the beat-up couch, lulled by the distant voices and the smell of wolves, of family, of pack. Something he hadn’t smelled in a long time.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor meets the pack. In which he’s introduced and never leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm posting before I'm updating on a weekly basis. Next chapter is already written but I still need to write the rest. I hope you enjoy! It's gunna get angsty. And then it'll be happy so, don't worry.

Trevor woke up to the smell of meat cooking. His stomach instantly rumbled, and he followed his nose to a small outdated kitchen. The sun shone brightly from the window above the sink, meat sizzling on the stove that Jack hovered over, while the rest of the pack sat hungrily at the table.

“Morning,” Geoff grumbled, sipping at some coffee. “Sit,” he pointed to the chair across the table, between the short guy and the slim blonde that kept glancing at him every few minutes. Trevor sat down, feeling small surrounded by a pack that wasn’t his own. He pulled the blanket that he dragged with him tighter. The blonde and the rusty-haired guy were bickering next to him but shut up with a glance from Geoff. The shorter guy smiled at him. Geoff turned back to Trevor, “So, this is Jeremy,” the short wolf, “Michael,” the rusty-haired wolf, “and Gavin,” the blonde. “You’ve already met Ryan and Jack, and Lindsay should be on her way and here at any moment.”

“Lindsay is our witch.” The blonde, Gavin, piped up helpfully. Trevor slowly nodded, head filled with all sorts of new information and questions.

“Got it,” Trevor said instead. Geoff smiled at him.

“We would like for you to stay here for a few days, Trevor. Until we can determine you’re safe. Lindsay will put a tracking and protection ward on you if you need to go back to the city and deal with anything. How long have you been missing?”

“What day is it?” Trevor asked instead.

“Thursday, the first.”

“Three days. I got taken Monday night,” Trevor tensed as he remembered that night. He was brought out of his head by Jack placing a plate of bacon in front of him. “Thanks,” Trevor said, watching as the others got their plates as well. Gavin and Michael soon begin bickering again, Jeremy and Ryan joining in as Jack sat down to the right of Geoff. He let everyone eat first before he picked up a piece and started eating. Geoff let the conversation go on until everyone was done, which wasn’t long since meat tended to go quick in a house full of wolves.

“So, Trevor, you’re from the city then?” Ryan was the one to ask this time. Trevor looked up from his plate at being addressed, and quickly answered.

“Uh, yeah. Grew up across the country, up north. Came down here a couple years ago to go to school. I just graduated and finished an internship. Still looking for a job, though. I have an apartment in downtown Austin,” Trevor informed them. They all nodded like it was normal for a wolf to have a life in the city. It was… uncommon. Wolves tended to like open spaces away from humans and other people. The city wasn’t the best place to find that. Not to mention wolves were pack animals and tended to live together in large houses. But Trevor hadn’t had a pack to worry about in a long time. It was just him in his little apartment.

“Really? All of us work in Austin,” Jeremy replied next to him. “Except Jack and Geoff. They work from home to protect the territory. And we all come from different parts of the country, too! Geoff is from Alabama, Ryan from Georgia, Michael from New Jersey, Gavin from England, and I’m from Boston. Jack is the only one that grew up here.”

Jack nodded before looking quite sad. “This used to be my family’s house.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I…” Trevor hesitated, “know that too well.” Trevor cleared his throat, before moving on. “So, you’re all a pack? Like, you’ve all come together, not family, and make it work?”

“We like to take in strays,” Geoff said with a smile, glancing at Jack who laughed.

“I guess you can put it that way. We all have nowhere to really go. We needed the support of a pack, so we started one ourselves. It somehow managed to work out, even if we do fight now and then,” Jack explained. “There’s a place in the city that’s like us, but bigger. A place for wolves, witches, and other supernaturals to work and stay. We’re kind of a branch off of that.”

That got Trevor’s interest. “Really?” Just as he was about to ask why he was just hearing of such an organization, the front door opened, and Trevor was instantly on edge.

“Oh crap, I’m not late, am I?” Came a voice from the living room, coming closer to the kitchen. Trevor tensed in his seat, only staying seated because the pack seemed relaxed. “Or am I early?” Trevor turned to see a red-haired woman smiling at him, or rather the blanket around him. Trevor pulled it closer. “You haven’t even given him clothes yet?”

“He smelled the food before he saw the clothes we laid out for him,” Michael laughed, and Trevor turned red.

“Hi, Trevor! I’m Lindsay,” the redhead stuck out her hand, and Trevor took it, shaking it gently. Lindsay wasn’t quite like other witches Trevor had met. She was bubbly and had an air to her that he didn’t want to mess with.

“Why don’t we let him get dressed, and then we can ward him,” Geoff suggested, standing up from the table and hugging the witch. Trevor agreed, and went back to the living room to fetch the sweatpants and shirt that smelled like Ryan. He then went into the bathroom to change and clean himself up a bit. His leg was feeling better and was almost healed already, he noted. The burns and bruises around his neck and wrists seemed to be the only wounds that weren’t healed yet. Silver wounds took longer to heal.

Trevor went back into the living room after he was done to find only half of the pack there. Ryan, Jack, and Jeremy were gone. “They went to do rounds of the territory,” Geoff explained, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. He gestured over to Lindsay who was sitting on the couch. She was mixing a dark green paste in a small jar. He sniffed the air and smelled something minty coming from it.

“Is that spearmint?” Trevor asked, taking a seat next to her.

Lindsay nodded. “And eucalyptus. Along with other herbs. It’ll help protect you from getting taken, and if that doesn’t work, this rune,” she took his hand in hers and upturned it, so his inner wrist was facing up, tracing swirls and lines in a design Trevor didn’t recognize, “will help me track you if you do get taken.”

“Gee, thanks,” Trevor mumbled, looking down at the drying paste on his wrist.

“Better safe than sorry.” She smiled at him before covering the rune with her other hand. Trevor first smelled ozone, like a lightning storm, and then he saw a green light from underneath Lindsay’s hand. It went away in a flash after she had said some words that Trevor didn’t understand. And then she pulled her hand back to reveal the rune, swirling on his skin in its dark green ink, a tail flicking forward and back.

“It’s a cat.” He said simply.

“You’re welcome.” Lindsay happily replied before getting up. “I’ll be around, Gavin and Michael can take you to your apartment to get some things.”

Trevor nodded, getting up off the couch as well. Gavin and Michael walked towards the door, so he followed. They led him outside to a driveway at the side of the house, where two cars and a truck were parked. They all got into the first car, Michael driving, Trevor up front and Gavin in the back.

“Sooo,” Trevor drawled out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“Shut up,” Michael said shortly, and Trevor nodded and looked out the window. About a mile away from the house, Gavin cracked the silence.

“Finally! You were driving that slow on purpose, Michael!” He yelled from the back seat.

“Yeah, I wanted the new kid to have some privacy before you bombard him with every question,” Michael replied gruffly, never taking his eyes off the road.

“Uhh, wha?” Trevor asked, confused.

“We’re finally out of earshot of Geoff and the others. He didn’t want us to ask you any personal questions but—,”

“But bugger that! You’re an Omega like me! I’ve never met another male Omega before,” Gavin marveled, nearly bouncing in his seat.

“Really? I know were rare but I’m pretty sure I’ve met a few others,” Trevor said as he leaned to look at Gavin in the back seat, his expression turning shy.

“Oh, well. I’ve been rather secluded I guess.” For a moment, Gavin was uncharacteristically quiet, looking out the window, but he soon regained himself. “So, it’s just you then?”

“Yeah,” Trevor nodded, turning back around.

“You should join our pack!” Gavin said like it was the best idea in the world.

“Gav, I don’t think—,” Michael started, looking back at his smiling face in the rearview mirror.

Trevor interrupted him. “Gotta admit I’m interested. But, what is this company where you guys work? The one that hires supernaturals?”

“It’s called Rooster Teeth. They’re a place that was founded to keep people like us safe. I’m sure you could get a job with us, if you joined the pack,” Michael explained.

“I’ll think on it,” Trevor said, turning to look out the window.

The rest of the car ride was spent on telling Michael where his apartment was and answering Gavin’s questions. They were about an hour out from the city, and once in the city, only ten minutes away from his apartment. His apartment was quite… shabby, to say the least. The only reason he lived there was because the landlord never asked questions and it was cheap enough for him to live there while looking for a job. Trevor was thankful Gavin and Michael didn’t say anything as he blushed in embarrassment when they parked in front of the building. They silently followed him inside.

The inside was not too bad. He didn’t own much stuff for fear of it getting ripped to shreds if he happened to lose control on a full moon. His couch was a testament to when he did lose control, claw marks and padding were pulled out from the fabric. Then again, he remembered that their couch at the pack house didn’t look to be in the greatest condition either.

As he walked inside, a scent caught his attention that made him freeze.

“What is it?” Gavin said, peering around from behind Trevor.

“They’ve been here.” All the color drained from Trevor’s face, and Gavin and Michael leapt into action around him, standing on guard just in case they might still be around. Both of them sniffed the air, trying to sniff out the scents that weren’t _Trevor_.

“Did they take anything?” Michael asked again as he looked around, picking up picture frames that were upturned. Trevor looked around. He noticed things were out of place. His blanket from the couch was missing. “Has this picture always been missing?” Michael asked as he got to the last picture frame, the glass shattered. Trevor quickly looked over at his mantle where Michael set them all up again. Most of them were of himself and his friends in school. But the last one, the missing one…

“They took my family portrait,” Trevor whispered, hands shaking slightly. He jumped when Gavin came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll get it back, Trev.”

“No, don’t, I don’t want you guys anywhere near them. They’re _monsters._ ” Trevor exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He cleared the tears from his eyes before gesturing to the couch. “They took my blanket. Probably are gunna track my scent.”

Michael turned to him, suddenly too serious. “Why do they want you so bad?”

Trevor was taken aback at the sudden hostility in Michael’s voice. Gavin’s grip on his shoulder tightened, and Trevor had the sense to either run or submit. “I-I don’t know.” Trevor could tell they knew he was lying. They could hear his heart beat increase, and he looked to the ground as Michael and Gavin exchanged looks.

“Listen, we would love to help you Trevor. But we can’t do that if we’re in danger of them killing us to get to you. And if that’s the case? Fine. But we need to know why we’re fighting,” Michael explained, coming closer. Trevor glanced up before dropping his gaze again. He nodded after a few moments, swallowing his anxiety.

“I–my last, um. I come from the Collins pack,” Trevor spilled out all at once, wincing as he sensed the stillness at his words. Gavin questioned behind him.

“Collins?” Trevor nodded. “Like, the pack that used to run the States before all the wolves started to disappear?”

“Yeah.” Trevor couldn’t help the tears coming back, he fought it as long as he could, but eventually they started to flow down his cheeks.

“That’s your family,” Michael said sorrowfully, holding out the broken picture frame. Trevor took it, and running a finger along the edge, he nodded. “What happened?”

The Collins pack used to run and control all of the wolves in the States. But twenty years ago, along with the disappearance and deaths of many wolves across America, they vanished. “Some say they ran. Abandoned their duty to protect all of our kind. It wasn’t like that. They fought ’til the very end,” Trevor whispered.

Gavin whined beside him, and Trevor answered with a whine of his own.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said, coming closer and pulling his head forward, touching their foreheads. “I don’t know what it’s like. I was bit. But I’m sure it has to be… different. Harder. To lose a pack of family.”

“Thank you,” Trevor croaked out, wiping away his tears as Michael pulled away.

“We’ll find them. We’ll hunt them down. They try to hunt as well as us, well, they haven’t seen nothing yet,” Michael growled out, stalking over to the kitchen area. He grabbed a baggie, took the picture frame back from Trevor, and put it in. “Just in case we lose their scent.”

“You don’t have to do this,” he said, looking into Michael’s flashing gold irises.

“Yeah. We do. You’re pack now. Geoff can fight me on it.” Trevor could hear Gavin’s noise of glee as he leaned into him and wrapped his arms around Trevor, he purred as he rubbed their cheeks together.

“Pack,” Gavin agreed as he pulled back. Trevor smiled, starting to feel the invisible string of something pulling himself to the two wolves in his apartment. That something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Pack.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor becomes pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit behind on camp nano writing, about 10k short so far, but I'm still writing this until it's finished! Also can you tell I'm reading Wolfsong by TJ Klune? Because that's what inspired this. (It also has made me weep like a baby multiple times). I highly recommend it!

 

Trevor sat nervously on the couch at the Ramsey house, wringing his hands as he tried not to eavesdrop the hushed arguing voices of Geoff and Michael outside. His backpack was between his legs with all of his belongings he needed from his apartment until this situation was dealt with. He felt like a child sitting outside of the principal’s office, waiting to see if he was suspended or not. Or in this case, more like expelled.

_“How am I supposed to trust him when he keeps shit like this from us?”_ Geoff whispered harshly. Trevor winced.

_“He has nobody, Geoff,”_ Michael said calmly. Trevor could practically see Geoff pinching the bridge of his nose.

_“Fine.”_

Trevor straightened as he heard footsteps approaching. A moment later, Michael and Geoff were walking through the front door and sat in the chairs across from him. Geoff sat back and put his head in his hand with a sigh, causing Michael to frown at him. Geoff then sat straighter, leaning over to rest his arms on his knees.

“Look, Trevor. It’s not that we don’t want you here. We would love to take you in. Any chance we get to build our pack, we take. But, you come with some complications,” Geoff explained, looking him straight in the eye.

“I know. But, you were willing to protect me when you didn’t know who I was,” Trevor countered, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

“Yes, but we believe these hunters are more than your average redneck hunting to mount us on their wall. You said they were traffickers. Anything else that you overheard that might help us?”

Trevor took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out all at once. “I don’t know. I was sort of panicking.” He put his own head in his hands and closed his eyes to think. “I know they mentioned Mexico. There were, uh, nine other wolves?”

“Were they also Omegas?” Geoff pressed. Trevor rubbed at his eyes.

“Maybe?” He struggled to remember their scents. He remembered there was one Alpha, his scent stunk up the place as he fought against his chains. There were also three girls, all small and cowering, definitely Omegas. The rest were guys that he didn’t get a good look at, but he assumed they were all Betas. He told Geoff as much.

“Are you sure they were taking you to a fighting ring?”

“I think so. They kept calling the Betas ‘bait’. Said that the Alpha and me would make good money. I don’t think they knew I was an Omega.” Trevor looked back up at Geoff to see him nod. He was surprised Michael was being so quiet, but glancing over to him, Trevor could see that he was practically vibrating to say or punch something. Geoff glanced over too and studied him before putting a hand on his arm, Michael’s clenched fist relaxed slightly.

“We found Michael in a ring.” Geoff explained quietly. Michael looked down, still shaking and growling slightly. “Let’s just say, those assholes got what they deserved,” Geoff smirked, causing Michael to let out a harsh laugh.

“They sure did.” Michael looked back up at him, considerably more controlled. “What I don’t get is why would they send the last Collins wolf to a ring.” Michael explained, his hands gesturing around him. “I mean, they took your family portrait. If they didn’t know who you were then, they do now.”

“We still don’t know when they went to my apartment, though. I was taken right outside, they could have done it then or after I escaped,” Trevor argued.

“Well, either way, they’re probably after you now if they took that picture and have a scent item. So, it doesn’t really matter,” Michael said, throwing his hands up, “We’re in this either way.”

“I was supposed to tell him!” Geoff barked out, voice high and cracking, slapping Michael on the arm. Michael laughed and recoiled, before hitting him back.

“Doesn’t matter. Wolf ears, remember? I could hear you outside,” Trevor laughed, and Michael joined him.

“Damnit,” Geoff muttered, sulking slightly in his chair. “Well, welcome to the pack, Treyco!”

Suddenly, there was a stampede as four wolves stumbled out from behind a door in the hallway, yelling in discomfort and then in joy as they tackled Trevor on the couch, scenting him immediately. Trevor laughed louder as he embraced as many as he could, scenting up against them as well. Geoff and Michael joined in, and Trevor could start to feel the bonds forming already.

It was like a freight train to his chest, all of the bonds forming at once. It made laughter bubble up uncontrollably, and tears from happiness, or sorrow, sprung to his eyes. But immediately, he could feel the tug and comfort of the bonds tugging at his chest, saying over and over again, _we’re here, we got you_.

Trevor tugged back, _I know,_ _thank you._

He pulled back to look at Geoff quizzically. “Treyco?”

“You needed a nickname.” Geoff shrugged. Trevor smiled, and Geoff ruffled his hair. If it wasn’t already dirty and messed up, he would be mad at someone touching his hair, but he allowed it this time.

“Well, what do we do now?” Gavin questioned, sitting back on his hands and sprawling his legs out on the floor. Michael was sitting in the chair behind him, subconsciously combing a hand through Gav’s hair. It made Trevor feel all warm and fuzzy, and he wasn’t sure if that was from the bonds or not.

“Do you know how to fight?” Ryan asked in return, turning to Trevor.

“Uhh, it’s been awhile,” he said honestly. He hadn’t fought since his family was alive. Wrestling with his brother. Training with his dad. It hurt to remember. Jeremy pressed in closer, sitting to his right.

“Well that’s where we’ll start,” Geoff announced. “That way we can be ready if they find us. I’ll have Lindsay around more often to check on the wards and make sure they’re holding up. I’ll call her now. Jeremy, take Trevor upstairs to pick out a room.” Jeremy nodded. Geoff turned to Trevor, “You can have the spare room if you don’t want to share,” he explained. And then he was off with a wave.

Michael and Gavin didn’t move. Trevor could practically hear Gavin’s purring from across the room as Michael’s hands rhythmically ran through his hair. Michael’s small smile was the only proof that he knew what he was doing. Ryan and Jack walked to the kitchen, Jack mentioning something about cooking dinner. Jeremy nudged him.

“You ready?” Trevor nodded and they both stood up from the couch. Trevor had to hold back a smirk when he had to look down at Jeremy, nearly a foot down. Jeremy looked at him, confused for a moment at his probably weird expression, but then sighed in realization. “Yes, I know I’m short.”

“I didn’t say that.” Trevor let out, coughing to hide a laugh and a smile.

“I could feel it,” Jeremy deadpanned before cracking into a smile. “I’m just messin’ with ya. C’mon, let’s check out upstairs.” He nudged him playfully and bounded for the stairs, taking one at a time, while Trevor took two.

From what Trevor could see, there were five doors upstairs, two on either side and then one between them, the hallway leading to it. “That’s the bathroom,” Jeremy said, pointing to the far door across from the stairs. Trevor nodded, and continued after Jeremy. First stop was the first door on the left. “This is a spare room,” he explained, opening the door to see a platform bed in the middle of a decent sized room. There was a dresser across from it and a closet next to the door, but it was rather bare. “It doesn’t get used a lot. So, you can take it if you want.”

Jeremy exited the room, Trevor hesitating, wanting to claim the room already, but he followed Jeremy out the door silently. Next was the last door on the left. “This is where the Gents — Geoff, Ryan, and Jack — sleep.” This room was bigger than the last, but with only a king-sized mattress on the floor, covered in blankets and pillows neatly made on the bed.  Clothes strewn about the room, congealing where the hamper was, along with other items. He assumed the more valuable items were the one on the shelves. Unlike the last room, this room smelled of pack, but mostly Alpha. Trevor hated that he wanted to cover himself in that scent, unsure if it was from being with a new pack or for his Omega to be accepted by an unfamiliar Alpha. “Sometimes we all sleep in here,” Jeremy explained before heading for the door across from the Gents’ room.

“And this is our room, if you want it to be. The Lad Pad. The rest of us sleep in here.” This room was similar to the last, except a little bit messier. The clothes didn’t even try to make it near the hamper, and pillows and blankets weren’t made on the bed, instead strewn about on the mattress. “We, uh, weren’t expecting company. It usually is a little cleaner than this.” The room smelled slightly less of Alpha, and more like Omega, probably because of Gavin. He liked this room’s scent a lot better, not overpowered by Alpha stink, but he still wasn’t sure where he would be sleeping.

They exited the room, Jeremy quickly showing him the bathroom before heading to the last door near the stairs. “And then this is the office.” The office was unlike the other rooms, in that it was rather put together and organized. There were three desks, each against a wall and each with two monitors on them for the computer. In between the desks were bookshelves with books and knick-knacks on them. This time nothing was on the floor. “There’s another office downstairs where the Gents work. But this is ours.”

“Amazing,” Trevor said in awe as he walked in further, touching the monitors and keyboard of one of the computers. “I just have my shitty old laptop.”

“Well, we’ll have to change that,” Jeremy said, dropping a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to,” he said dismissively, taking his hand away from the expensive technology.

“But we want to,” Jeremy said so caring, that it almost made Trevor’s heart melt. This was a pack that truly cared for him. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

All Trevor could say was, “Thank you.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything else after that, just left him to his own devices, trusting him to pick a room for himself. Trevor stood in the office, going back and forth between the spare bedroom and the Lad Pad. It would be nice to sleep with other wolves again. His bed got so lonely after…. But he didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes. They all seemed so comfortable around each other. Trevor wondered when the last time they took in a new pack member was.

Trevor took his backpack and put it in the spare bedroom. _Just for now_ , he thought, because what if all of this wasn’t real? What if the hunters got him anyway? He wouldn’t want to hurt the pack more than he had if he does get captured. And he didn’t want any of them near him when he does get captured. _That’s stupid, they know what they’re in for._ If they don’t, then that wasn’t his problem, right? No, they had a plan, and they were going to stick to it. Hunt the hunters before they could hunt him. _But they already have a head start_ , Trevor worried. He tried to shake his head, clear all of the thoughts away, but it was useless.

_They’re already tracking you._

_They’re so much closer to finding you._

_They already have you, Trevor._

A high-pitched whine echoed throughout the room, emanating from the back of Trevor’s throat. Trevor hardly realized he was making the noise, as he dropped his backpack and dropped himself to sit by the foot of the bed. Trevor couldn’t hear the footsteps racing up the stairs through the tornado of worry swirling through his head.

_They’re going to find you, Trevor._

_They’re going to hunt you and the ones you love._

_They’re going to make you suffer._

_And then they will kill your pack. All over again._

Arms reached around his middle, and Trevor lashed out. The whining turned into a harsh growling as his incisors grew into sharp canines, snapping at the nearest person. Suddenly the room went quiet, and Trevor was relieved to find that the voices in his head stopped as well. He could hear his harsh breathing as he relaxed. He took a moment just to breathe before tilting his head up. Geoff was in front of him, looking a little shocked, but understanding. Maybe a little bit of pity in his expression. He looked over to his left and Gavin was there, stumbled back on the floor, fear briefly on his face as their blue eyes flashed at each other. The rest were in the doorway, all looking worried.

“Sorry,” Trevor said quietly, looking down at his clawed hands, ashamed.

“It’s okay. It happens. Now we know for next time,” Geoff said, addressing the last point at Gavin.

“I shouldn’t be a part of your pack. I’m too dangerous.”

“Just fucking stop already,” Michael yelled from the doorway. Trevor flinched back and looked up in surprise. “Stop trying to push us away. We’re trying to help you, dumbass!”

“He has a point,” Geoff continued. “We knew what we were getting into, taking you in. You obviously have some issues, but so do we. We get it. And we’re not going to break if you lash out at us again. We’re fucking wolves, too.”

“Sorry,” Trevor said again, finally relaxing fully and letting his teeth and claws retract.

“Though if you hurt Lindsay, I will snap your neck in half, regardless if she can heal herself or not,” Michael growled, flashing a smirk. Trevor couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, so he just nodded.

“Thank you,” he said instead, feeling the calm energy of the bonds flowing through him again. He turned to Gavin, who still looked weary. “C’mere.” He motioned for the other Omega to come closer, Gavin slowly moving as to not spook Trevor again. Trevor threw his arms around Gav, scenting his neck and letting out a soft purr. He was afraid how attached he was getting to all of them, but Gavin’s bond with him made the most sense. They were both Omegas. It was common and encouraged to cuddle and scent each other.

Geoff smiled down at them before looking up at his pack and nudging his head for them to leave. He trailed off behind them, closing the door as Gavin moved to pull down the duvet off of the bed to surround them. Geoff had his worked cut out for him, taking in another Omega, and the last surviving Collins as well. But he was certain that in time, Trevor would find his place in the pack. Hell, the way he had all of them wrapped around his finger, he could even lead them one day.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is late! I'm in my last two weeks of college and had things to do. Also I won camp nano! I wrote 20k words total for the month of April, all for this fic, so buckle in for some angst!

The next day, training started. No one questioned or even mentioned Trevor sleeping in the spare bedroom. Although, he did wake up with a foreign blanket on him that smelled of Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy. He had little time to process how he felt about it though, because everyone else was up bright and early, shouting and making noise impossible to sleep through.

Trevor groaned as he gave up trying to go back to sleep. He stretched, joints popping, and sighed in relief. He snuggled into the blanket one last time, before forcing himself up and out of bed. He went to his backpack and picked out some comfortable clothing to train in. Looking at his backpack, he decided he could unpack later, after training and a shower. Leaving the spare room, he noticed that the other bedroom doors were open, but the rooms were empty, their occupants making noise downstairs instead. He made his way to the bathroom, getting changed and brushing his teeth, before making sure his hair was somewhat decent before making his way downstairs.

The noise got louder as he went down the stairs, and it made him smile. It was so familial, and bittersweet nostalgia washed over him. He walked into the kitchen where it seemed to be the loudest, where he found the whole pack talking and bantering, Geoff at the stove this time.

“How many pancakes you want, Trevor?” Geoff shouted over the commotion without even turning around.

“Uh, three? I’m starving,” Trevor answered, his stomach rumbling softly at the mention and the smell of food.

“Three pancakes comin’ up!” Geoff responded, flipping one off of the pan and into the air, landing in the pan once again. Trevor sat down cautiously in the seat he sat in the day before, tuning into the conversation between Jack and Ryan, with Jeremy butting in every now and then. He noticed that they were talking about an old video game getting remastered, talking seriously and ignoring Jeremy as he tried to intervene, saying that they should play it.

This went on until Jeremy stood up suddenly, shouting, “You fucks!” Everyone turned to look at him, doing their best to hide the smiles on their faces.

“What’s your problem?” Ryan deadpanned. Jack coughed out a laugh that he hid behind his hand. Michael wasn’t even trying to control his grin.

“You’re doing this on purpose!” Jeremy whined out, and Ryan smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jeremy.”

“I’m going to play it for the channel, and I’m not letting you fucks play it!” He growled out, and Trevor turned his head in confusion. Channel? Like, YouTube channel? Before he could ask, Jeremy stormed out of the room, stealing a pancake as he went.

The rest chuckled once he was gone, “It’s his favorite game,” Jack explained.

Trevor had many questions, but he started with, “You guys have a YouTube channel?” Geoff put a plate of pancakes down in front of him, and Trevor quickly thanked him.

“Yeah,” Geoff responded, holding a spatula in one hand. “That’s what we do for Rooster Teeth. We play games and upload the gameplay to the channel.”

“Sounds like a dream job,” Trevor said, cutting into his pancakes. “So, Rooster Teeth is like a media company then?”

“Yeah. They make videos for the internet. We have groups of people in LA and Austin that help make content for them. It helps us get paid to do what we love, and live in a safe environment,” Jack answered through bites of his own pancakes.

“That sounds really cool. So, they only hire supernaturals or…?”

“Nah, they hire some humans too, but most are supernaturals with nowhere else to go. It’s not the only friendly company in the city, but it’s one of the best known.”

“So, then the people that watch your stuff know? Isn’t that a little dangerous?”

“Yeah. It can be more dangerous, but usually everyone that doesn’t like it fucks off, and then the people that still watch it gets the message that supernaturals are people too.”

Trevor nodded. It made sense, but it still made him uneasy. He wasn’t sure if he would like to be known widely as a werewolf, especially with his lineage. Look where that got him already. Geoff came up and clasped a hand on his shoulder, sensing his unease. “You don’t have to work for them if you don’t want to. There’s plenty of jobs that aren’t in front of the camera.”

“I’ll think about it,” Trevor said, looking up at Geoff. The bond between them grew warm for a moment, and it made Trevor gasp slightly. It felt like… No, he didn’t want to think about it. “We should get to training first, get those fucks off my back before I decide anything,” he deflected, looking back down as Geoff recoiled at his rejection.

They all quickly finished their breakfast, and then met in the clearing behind the house, except for Ryan and Jack, who had to go to work for a few hours for a meeting. Jack usually worked from home, but since the rest of the pack were at the house, he could leave for a few hours.

“Alright, settle down!” Geoff barked out at the lads, who were play wrestling with each other. It, again, brought a smile to Trevor’s face, but left a pang in his heart. The lads slowly quieted, Jeremy fist pumping as he won against Gavin. “Jeremy! You just volunteered yourself.” Geoff grinned lazily, motioning Jeremy to stand in front of him. “Treyco, we’ll show you what we know, and then we’ll see where you’re at.” Trevor nodded, and the show began.

“Alright, try to take me down.” Geoff and Jeremy squared off, each stepping around each other to see who would strike first. Jeremy, too impatient, faked a right hook, instead coming in with his left. Geoff deflected it easily. Jeremy jumped back when Geoff tried grappling him, shaking off the scratch marks trailing down his arm, healing easily.

_Okay_ , Trevor thought, _they’re really going at this._ Jeremy then rushed forward with a yell, keeping his gravity low as he tried to topple Geoff over to the ground. Geoff went down purposefully, grabbing onto Jeremy and flipping him over, throwing him off as he got back on his feet. Jeremy shrugged it off, coming at Geoff again quickly with a fury of blows, Geoff taking one but deflecting the rest. And then the claws came out.

Jeremy growled, eyes flashing gold, as Geoff’s flashed red with a low rumble of his own. All of the pent-up frustration from this morning was making Jeremy distracted, as Geoff swiped at him. Jeremy managed to dodge a hit to the head by crouching and coming forward at Geoff, but Geoff sidestepped and used his momentum to bring Jeremy to the floor.

Geoff kneeled between his shoulders, forcing Jeremy’s arm behind his back as Jeremy struggled beneath him. He managed to get his wrist loose from Geoff’s grasp, turning over and grabbing for his arm, pulling it towards him as his other arm punched his Alpha in the face. Geoff grunted, jumping back, his nose now bleeding. Jeremy rightened himself, breath shallow as he tried to get his breath back.

Jeremy was stocky and strong. Geoff was fast and more trained. They were an even match for each other it seemed. Until Jeremy rushed forward again, planning on pinning Geoff, but Geoff redirected Jeremy’s weight, so he instead flung himself into a tree. Michael guffawed, and Gavin giggled next to Trevor. Jeremy shook his head, but the next second he was in a headlock, being directed to the floor. It took a minute of struggling, but then he tapped out. He coughed as Geoff let go, the Alpha looking smug.

“Yeah, yeah, old man,” Jeremy croaked out, swatting the Alpha away as he went to sit down on the sidelines with them.

“Who’s next?” Geoff smirked, cracking his knuckled and wiping at the blood making its way out of his nose.

“You’re gunna have a heart attack, Geoff!” Gavin laughed as he got up.

As the squared off, Trevor could already tell that Gavin had the advantage speed-wise. He was graceful, and light on his feet, easily moving around Geoff and getting blows in before Geoff even knew it. However, he wasn’t as strong, and went down when Geoff managed to catch him in the stomach with his fist, Geoff pinning him to the ground. Gavin was also slippery it seemed, because he was in Geoff’s grasp one minute and the gone the next, quickly rolling out of the way and the jumping on Geoff’s back. Geoff easily flipped him off, but Gavin landed on his feet, going at Geoff again.

It went on this way until they were both huffing with excursion, Gavin eventually getting slower, and losing his footing, letting Geoff take him down once more. This time, Gavin tapped out. “Bloody hell,” he groaned, sluggishly moving to the sidelines.

“Well, Geoff? How about it?” Michael snickered with a smug grin as he stood up. Geoff put up his hands.

“You get Trevor. I’m too old for this shit,” he laughed, waving Michael off, as he motioned for Trevor to get up. “Show us what you got. Go easy on him, Michael,” Geoff instructed, giving a pointed look at the rusty-haired wolf.

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael dismissed. Trevor got up and faced Michael, his heart beating rapidly from nerves. He was rather out of practice, having not been needed to fight since he was a kid. And even then, he was still learning. Michael seemed confident, even if Trevor had some height on him. “You come at me first. Lemme see what ya got, pretty boy,” Michael smirked, hands at the ready to protect and deflect anything that came close.

“Pretty boy,” Trevor huffed under his breath, slightly annoyed. Michael was trying to rile him up. He put his fists up, unsure of what to do. Michael stepped forward, and Trevor stepped back. _Alright, I can do this_ , he told himself. He lunged forward, planning on hitting Michael in the face, but he was only met with air as Michael dodged and grabbed his forearm, and grappled him to the ground.

“Man, we have a lot to work on,” he teased. Trevor growled and managed to hit Michael in the stomach while he laughed with the others. “Oof,” Michel grunted, falling back on his ass. Before Trevor could get away, suddenly Michael’s legs were around his head, and he wrestled him back to the floor again. Trevor struggled to breathe, gasping out as he tried to free himself. The only way out was to play dirty, and he used one of his hands to punch Michael in the groin.

“Cheater,” he groaned out, clutching his junk. Trevor quickly got up and away, rubbing his neck and waiting for Michael to get up.

“Could say the same to you,” Trevor retorted. Michael got up with a grunt, and Trevor went for him again. This time, he tried tackling him, throwing his arms around his middle as Michael caught him, directing his energy to take him to the ground again. They wrestled for power, one on top of the other, until Michael managed to pin him down, his arm against his throat. Trevor let out a ragged gasp as his bruises were irritated. He tried to kick Michael off, but he just absorbed the blows to his back. He struggled to breathe again, and his vision became blurry as he began to panic, a low whining escaping from the back of his throat that turned into a growl.

“Michael, get off!” Geoff shouted, but it was too late. Trevor managed to get his arm loose and swiped at Michael’s face with his claws. Michael dodged back to avoid the swipe, but he didn’t move fast enough. Blood came down onto Trevor’s face as he flipped them over and bit at the forearm that was once against his neck. “Trevor!” Geoff yelled again, running over to pull him off of Michael. Trevor thrashed as he was pulled back, both of the wolves growling at each other, eyes flashing blue and gold respectively.

As Trevor’s lungs took in more air, he seemed to calm down. He tasted copper, which was weird. Until he realized what he had just done. His eyes went wide as Geoff’s grip grew stronger. Trevor let out a high whine, which made the others relax. Geoff let go of him, and Trevor sat there, ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking at the ground before peering up at Michael. The bite and scratches were already beginning to heal, and Michael shrugged.

“It’s not your fault.” Michael then got up, and Trevor tensed as he walked over. Michael was calm though and offered him a hand. Trevor looked at Geoff, who looked stoic, before taking it. Michael helped him up and clapped him on the back. “At least we now know what your trigger is.”

“I think that’ll be all for today,” Geoff said, turning towards the house. Trevor looked down. He had only been a part of the pack for nearly a day, and he’d already pissed the Alpha off.

“Don’t worry about him,” Gavin mentioned, “He’s just mad at himself, not at you.”

“Why?”

“Prolly thinks he’s rushing you to be ready,” Michael explained.

“But I have to be ready. They could be here at any time!” Trevor argued. Michael and Gavin exchanged looks. Trevor huffed in annoyance and stormed off, back to the house. They didn’t come after him. Trevor wasn’t sure if he wanted them to.

His room awaited him, and Trevor closed the door behind himself. He kicked his backpack across the floor and let out a noise of frustration. He was upset with himself, with Geoff, with Michael. He was ready. He had to be. But why would he freak out at being pinned down? Had being taken really messed him up that bad?

Trevor looked around, noting his backpack had spilled across the floor. He sighed as he fell onto the bed, putting his arms over his head. Maybe he didn’t belong in a pack. Maybe he should just pack up and leave, it would be better for everybody.

There was a knock on his door. Trevor sighed before saying, “Come in.” Geoff opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him as well. “Have you come to throw me out?” Trevor said seriously. Geoff laughed, moving Trevor’s legs over on the bed before sitting down.

“Not yet,” Geoff joked, patting his legs. It was very… fatherly, and it comforted him as well as made him uneasy. Trevor swallowed his nervousness as Geoff continued. “I’m sorry for pushing you.” Geoff stopped him from speaking up, continuing, “No, I pushed you. I always feign hesitation to take in new pack members, but with you, I’d knew you’d fit right away. I usually only take in wolves with… troubles. Jack lost his family, like you have. Michael came here from a fighting ring. Gavin was… abused to say the least. Ryan was kicked out of his old pack, like myself. And Jeremy just came to us one day, I still don’t know his story. But we’re all fucked up. And I pushed you to fight, thinking that you would be alright.”

Geoff sighed, and Trevor looked at him, looking much older than he had a minute ago. “Jack and I do this to help. And we didn’t help. I understand if you want to go, but… I would like to try again. I’ve only been an Alpha a few years, and I’m probably the most fucked up out of all of them.”

“I beg to differ,” Trevor said quietly. Geoff smiled. The bond between them grew warm again, and this time Trevor didn’t shy away from it. He embraced the fatherly warmth that surrounded him, and thanked Geoff. Geoff waved him off, smiling, before leaning over and ruffling Trevor’s hair, quickly getting up and out of the way from Trevor’s whines and flailing hands. He playfully glared at the Alpha as he opened the door and ran out of the room, laughing.

Maybe he wouldn’t wait to unpack after all.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor knew this day would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so I'm not dead! I just was really busy. I graduated college and then took a break from everything, which was a mistake as I went crazy bored, and now I have a job! It's not in my field, just something to tide me over until my portfolio is ready, but still! Money! Anyways, this chapter has been waiting to be published for like two months, so here ya go. The angst starts.

The weekend was spent with more training and shenanigans. Trevor almost hated to admit that he started to feel more at home with this ragtag pack than at his shitty apartment. Although, he was still kind of nervous when Geoff said they were going out to hunt Sunday night, it was pack tradition. The full moon was about a little over a week away, but that didn’t matter. It just made it a little more difficult to shift. It came easier to Trevor, though, since he was a born wolf. He had had more time to practice.

He winced as Michael groaned, bones popping as he shifted. Geoff had the same trouble, but everyone else didn’t make a noise as their tendons, muscles, and bones reshaped into those of a wolf. Trevor’s transformation was always quick. He suspected it was because he always couldn’t wait to be a wolf again, to feel and see things differently. It was simpler than being human. It allowed him to think through things clearly and feel less emotions. He spent a lot of his time as a child as a wolf. To process things. 

It felt like he was drunk and sober at the same time, certain thoughts were blocked and faded away easily while others were brought to the forefront of his mind. Clear, but hazy. Scents were always the first thing he noticed. The scent of pack, of Alpha was the first thing that hit his nose. It calmed him. The next was the smells of the forest, the trees, the moisture of the past rainfall, the animals. It excited him. 

Geoff’s eyes flashed red.

_You ready?_ They said, intensely.

There were four flashes of gold, and two of blue in reply. It was time to hunt.

They spread throughout the forest, keeping relatively close to each other in a loose group. Geoff was at the lead, as always, with Ryan and Jack at his sides, the rest at the back. Trevor and Gavin trailed behind, making sure they weren’t being followed or missing anything.

Gavin was playful, sniffing along the ground one second and then bowing to play the next. Trevor humored him as best as he could, but he was too tense to fool around. Gavin seemed to get it, running up and nipping at Michael’s heels. Jeremy kept looking back, a spring in his step like he wanted to join them, but he kept turning away.

To have the pack all transformed like this… it made the bonds all the more strong. Trevor could feel Gavin’s joy, like a string waving in the wind. He could feel Jeremy’s curiosity, a string that pulled a little before letting go. And he could also feel Geoff’s pride, a thick cord that overwhelmed the rest. It made him giddy with excitement to be able to feel that again. To please his Alpha.

They patrolled around their territory first, making sure it was safe and secure. And then they started to hunt. Geoff led them to a scent of a deer he smelled earlier. They followed it quietly for twenty minutes before they all came to a halt, each smelling the buck that was one hundred feet away. The pack began to move swiftly, Geoff staying in place and the others fanning out to surround the deer. Trevor wasn’t sure what to do at first, so he followed Gavin, filling in the space between him and Michael.

This was what Trevor truly enjoyed, feeling the bonds flare to life, not quite hearing, more like feeling the others say: _Slow, More to the left, Wait, NOW!_ They all pounced, Geoff sprinting for the buck who sensed him first and bolted in the opposite direction, not knowing it was heading toward more predators. 

The others pounced after it one by one, each running along the side of it, nipping at its heels, but no one was able to bring it down. It was heading toward Michael, who was waiting for his chance to jump, but it turned at the last second. It was headed straight for Trevor. Trevor froze, looking face to face with the deer. It noticed him at the last second, but it was too late. Trevor lunged at it, catching it by the throat as it tried to pull away. He twisted, wrestling it to the ground as blood pooled in his mouth. The rest of the pack was on it in an instant, holding it while Trevor kept his jaws tight around the buck’s windpipe.

The deer kicked feebly, but it had nowhere to go, it’s blood gushing out of Trevor’s mouth as he shook his head to tear further into the neck. The buck went still. The rest of the pack backed off, but Trevor stayed for a moment, shocked at having just taken down a buck, something he’s never done. Usually he would hunt rabbits and smaller deer. He’s never had the guts to go up against a buck.

He finally let go and backed off, blood dripping from his maw.

Looking around, he noticed that the rest of that pack was staring at him. Anxiety started to bubble up, especially when Geoff approached him. He waited to be bitten, or scratched, hurt in some way. But Geoff just licked the blood on his chin, pride blooming through the bond. And then the rest of the pack were surrounding him, yipping and wagging their tails in joy. Trevor ducked his head, scratching at the ground with a paw before letting out a yip of his own, nodding his head. They settled down after a moment.

But still they were looking at him, Jack and Jeremy sitting off to the side of the buck, Geoff looking at him expectantly. Michael was sniffing the kill but made no move to bite. Gavin was whining, flipping over and rolling on his back. Ryan waited patiently but licked his lips every few seconds. Trevor felt confused. What were they waiting for? Didn’t Geoff, the Alpha, have to take the first bite?

Geoff must have felt his confusion, because he was suddenly nudging him towards the kill, motioning him to be first. Trevor was surprised. Normally, it was the Alpha who ate first, no matter who made the kill. Or, at least, in his old pack that was the case.

Trevor tentatively stepped closer, until he was next to his kill once again. Leaning down, he took a nibble at the meat of the deer, before ripping at the flesh and swallowing it down. He looked back up to see Geoff nod, and move to take a bite. Once he dug in, the rest followed suit.

They ate until their bellies were full and satisfied.

Then it was time to run. Jack and Geoff worked on dragging the remains back to the house, while the rest of the pack played and ran through the forest. Trevor felt giddy as he played with Jeremy and Ryan. Ryan was a bigger wolf than him, but Jeremy was smaller. So, while Trevor gained the upper-hand on Jeremy, Ryan would spring up and tackle him off until both of them were rolling in the dirt next to the smaller wolf. Jeremy then ran over to Michael and Gavin, watching them wrestle as Ryan got off of Trevor, Ryan affectionately licking his ear.

Geoff and Jack came back to a wrestling match between Gavin and Trevor, Trevor barely keeping up with the faster light-colored wolf. All he could see was a flash of light brown before he was being tackled, but he was stronger and easily flinged Gavin off of him. Geoff came between them then, lightly biting at Gav’s neck. The Omega purred, rubbing his side up against Geoff like a cat. Jack came over and head-butted Trevor affectionately. Gavin suddenly yipped, bowing to play with Geoff, and then he was off. And so began the run.

Geoff caught up to Gavin, both of them running next to each other as the rest of the pack followed. Close behind were Jack and Ryan, like always, while Jeremy, Michael, and Trevor brought up the back. They ran through the forest, the sun beginning to bring the dawn, the horizon growing lighter and lighter the further into the trees they ran.

This was Trevor’s favorite part. The run. He could feel the pack around him, surrounding him with warm energy through the bond as they ran through the forest as one. Protecting their territory. Again, Trevor could feel the pride of the pack surge through the bonds connecting them. It was what made them a family, a pack. What made their bonds stronger.

They ran until they circled the territory again, ending up in the clearing behind the house.

Trevor panted as he and the others traipsed into the house, their paws tracking dirt throughout the hallway of the back door. He could smell the deer in the freezer in the garage, and pride swelled in his chest. He followed the others upstairs, not even hesitating to join them in the Gent’s room as they huddled on the bed. They laid against each other, a tangle of tails and snouts over full bellies and thick necks. Trevor joined them, cuddling up against Gavin and Jeremy, the smallest wolf laying his head against Trevor’s side.

The bed was warm, and so were the bonds as they thrummed in his chest, pulling at his stomach, the warm and safety of pack emanating through him. He felt the bonds strengthen once more, and he couldn’t remember a time when he felt a pack this strong. His old pack had been fighting, on the verge of breaking, when the hunters came. Trevor whined at his loss, but the others pulled at the strings connecting them.

_We’re here_ , they said.

_We won’t let them get you._

_Not again._

He showed his appreciation, feeling content once again, snuggled into Gavin’s side, and drifted off to sleep.

Trevor woke up in a tangle of human limbs, Gavin connected to his front, his arms around his middle, while Jeremy’s head rested on his shoulder. Geoff’s hand reached over Jeremy, lightly gripping onto Trevor’s arm. Michael had moved during the night to lay at his and Gavin’s feet, protectively laying between them and the door. Jack was curled up in Geoff side, and Ryan was sprawled out, legs and arms touching anyone he could.

Of course, everyone was naked and still sleeping peacefully. Nudity was taboo to humans, something that wasn’t meant to be seen often, but wolves were different. It was natural for them. Just another part of being a wolf. Trevor remembered the times when he would always run around naked as a child after playing in the forest with the younger pack mates. It wasn’t anything to second guess. But after living with humans for so long, having roommates in college, living with partners, it wasn’t something he was used to anymore.

He tried his best to keep his eyes averted as he detangled himself from the pile of wolves. He was dirty, and desperately needed a shower. So, he snuck out of the room and into the spare room to grab a change of clothes, then making his way to the bathroom to clean up.

The sun had been out for hours, it looked like it was around ten in the morning. So he hadn’t slept that long. But he felt refreshed and energized. He quickly washed his hair in the shower, scrubbing down with some body wash, before turning the water off and drying off with a towel. Trevor wiped the steam from the mirror, and shaved the stubble that adorned his cheeks, jaw, and neck. He discarded the towel and got dressed in a dark tee and jeans, and then styled his hair with some product and a quick blow dry.

He could hear the others stirring in the next room, and sure enough, they were getting up after he walked out of the bathroom. Trevor adverted his eyes to give them some privacy, Michael snorted as he noticed.

They had plans to visit the office today, just the Lads and Ryan, to give him a tour of the place and to talk about the possibility of getting hired. Trevor was nervous, to say the least.

They all greeted him as they passed, each fighting to use the bathroom first. Trevor smiled and greeted them back before heading downstairs. It was moments like this where he missed his phone. It had been taken with him, some human had it along with his keys and wallet when he’d been drugged and shoved into a white van. Now that he thinks of it, he should probably borrow a phone and cancel his credit card.

As Trevor was wallowing in self-pity, Michael came down the stairs, having been first to use the shower.

“How you holdin’ up?” He asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

“Alright, I think,” Trevor answered, somewhat honestly. Last night made him believe that the pack would be there for him, to be there to protect him no matter what. It made him feel a little better about his situation. He truly started to believe that. 

Then they came.

It wasn’t that day, or the next. They came a week after the pack’s first run with Trevor. Another Sunday night when the moon was almost full, and they were getting ready to run. Trevor was excited. He had a pack, a bed to sleep in, and a job pretty much already set up to begin. He even started to sleep in the Lads’ bed at night. It had only been two weeks with the pack, but Trevor already looked at them like family.

They shed their clothes in the mudroom at the end of the hall before heading out the back door. Hands and feet turned into paws as they hit the deck outside, each wolf transforming quickly due to the full moon a couple days away. Trevor bowed at Gavin, yipping as the other Omega bowed and launched himself at Trevor to run with him. They chased each other around the yard until Geoff barked and they all settled down. They got into position and walked into the forest.

Trevor was in the back again, with Gavin and Jeremy. They bounded into each other playfully as the sun set and Geoff led them through the trees. Trevor caught scent of a rabbit and his mouth watered, he stopped and whined as his stomach grumbled. Geoff huffed, but looked at Michael and motioned his head to stop and go with Trevor.

Michael padded over, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he caught scent of the rabbit too. He jumped back as Trevor bounded forward at him, getting him pumped up to catch his prey. Michael yipped, nipping at Trevor’s ear, and then they were off.

The rabbit was to the south, while the pack was headed east, so it was only a small detour. Trevor was skilled at hunting rabbits, as he had done so since he was a kid. Gavin had admitted he was shit at hunting, despite how fast and light he was. He usually ran into trees rather than his prey. It made Trevor laugh as they walked through the forest together, promising the Brit that he would teach him how to be more coordinated in wolf form.

Gavin’s wolf was the lightest of them, while Trevor’s was the darkest. Each were a solid color of gray and black respectively. Next came Ryan, who was gray with spots of brown on his ears and tail. Jack and Michael were both a reddish brown, with Jack having more orange, Michael having more brown. Geoff was a mixture of grays and browns with a mask of black on his face.

They were all different. Trevor loved it. The diversity.

The rabbit smelled about a hundred yards away after a half hour trot south. They stopped, and Trevor looked at Michael. A flash of gold, and then a flash of blue. Michael nodded, and they slowly walked towards the scent.

They stalked closer, the scent getting stronger. But suddenly, there was a loud bang behind them. Both of them jumped, turning around but finding nothing. Each of them were suddenly on the defensive, back to back and snarling, waiting for something to come out at them.

Trevor then could smell something else. Humans. _This is it then_ , Trevor thought, _They’re here_. They hid themselves downwind and must have snuck up on them while they were focused on another scent. Panic welled up in Trevor’s chest, and he briefly thought about calling the others, the pack could be here soon. But then he caught sight of them, with their big guns and chilling grins. It was bad enough that Michael was with him, so he fought against it.

The humans came closer, surrounding them from all directions, cornering them. They were about fifty feet away when two of them raised their guns. Anger replaced the panic in his chest. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. Michael must have thought the same, because the next second they were both bounding at the hunters, teeth gnashing and drool flying.

He felt something pierce his side, but he ignored it for the arm he managed to get between his teeth. The man screamed and hit him over the head with his gun, it having little effect. But then Trevor began to feel dizzy, a little drowsy. That pinch, it must have been a tranquilizer. His grip loosened, eyes drifting from his prey. Trevor fell to the ground, whining for Michael to help him. But looking over, he could see the rusty wolf in the same position as himself. He tried to howl for the pack, for someone, but his voice caught in his throat, and then a kick to the side made him cry out. Hands were lifting him, and Trevor tried to bite at them, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel the panic anymore, only exhaustion.

He was tired. So tired. And then he was nothing at all.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Michael wake up in an uncomfortable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My excuse for not posting this is that I got distracted by a job! I'm no longer unemployed! But I do have five more chapters written of this already, so hopefully I can finish this soon.

Trevor hated to say that he woke up in chains all too often. He was almost used to it. But this time he wasn’t stiff like after a night of his wolf trying to break free. This time he felt like he was hungover. Getting up slowly, he noted more of his condition. His head felt like it was splitting in two, and he had to stay hunched over due to the shackles around his wrists that were chained to the floor. Looking up, he noticed that he was in a cage. A flash of gold caught his attention and looking to his left he saw Michael struggling against his chains in a cage next to him, growling low in his throat.

“What happened?” Trevor croaked out, cotton-mouthed and voice unused.

“Hunters. Caught us and drugged us,” Michael huffed out before pulling on his chains once more to no avail.

“Well, that came out of nowhere,” Trevor commented, groaning and palming his aching head. He sat still for a moment, and Michael stopped to stare. Trevor breathed in through his mouth, out his nose. “Shit,” he muttered after a minute.

“You okay?” Michael tip-toed, sounding unsure.

Trevor wanted to shout, _“No I’m not fucking alright! I’m back in this hell hole with hunters who want to skin me alive, or worse!”_ Instead he breathed out, “Yeah,” in a slightly panicked voice. He exhaled once more and looked more at their surroundings. It looked too big a big warehouse, divided up into almost an office space. _More like a dungeon_ , Trevor thought. From what he could see, there were small rooms set up, each with cages inside. But Trevor could only see out the door to the room across from them. The cage facing the door was empty. “Is it just us?”

“I think so. Motherfuckers!” Michael yelled, pulling once more but getting no more slack. He sat down, glowering. He had deep red marks seared into his wrists and neck, where the cuffs and collar burned into his skin. Trevor could see his wasn’t as bad, having not been aggravating them as much as Michael had.

“Michael, that’s not going to help,” Trevor said bitterly, moving to sit with his hands on his knees.

“You did it before,” he snapped back with a growl. Trevor instincts told him to submit, and not piss the Alpha off further. But he didn’t listen, growling back.

“I was freaking out! I don’t know how I did it!” He exclaimed, rattling his chains for emphasis.

“Well I have to fucking try something! Can’t just sit here and wait for them to kill us.” Trevor growled deeper, huffing in annoyance, but saying nothing in return. The next hour was spent in near silence, only Michael’s grunts and growls echoed throughout the room. And then footsteps approached.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little Collins bitch and Mogar, the King of the Ring!” The man practically swaggered into the room, face smug. Michael stopped, and Trevor saw his face go pale, he turned to the man and growled. “Going to act like the animal you are, huh? Save it for the ring, honey. The audience loves that shit.”

“How do you know that name?” Michael spoke, his voice and body shaking with rage and maybe fear.

“Each fighter is injected with a microchip after they are bought by their owners. You, Michael Jones, have never lost a fight within the year they had you. Thus, the nickname.”

“If you chipped him, couldn’t you have tracked him? Why did you wait so long?” Trevor questioned, looking confused. It didn’t make sense. Why would they bother chipping a wolf if it wasn’t a tracker as well?

“The chip is mostly used for identification purposes; keeping track of records, changes of ownership, and the like. But yes, it is also a tracker. We waited to see if Michael would run into some other wolves before grabbing him again. And boy were we lucky!” The man laughed, smirking and leering at Trevor. “You, however, Collins, managed to escape before we could chip you. We had no idea where you were, even our dogs were stumped. Luckily, when we checked in on Michael, he led us right to you.” The man grinned at Michael, who spit in his direction.

“What do you want with me?” Trevor said softly, scared to hear the answer.

“Money. The last Collins wolf ought to earn some big bucks. And being an Omega bitch, too? Well, that’s such a shame. You could’ve been such a great fighter, were you and Alpha or Beta. But I guess being a breeder will just have to do.” The man clicked his tongue, all too leisurely. Trevor’s stomach dropped to the floor.

Michael fucking _roared_. “Don’t you fucking dare touch him, you fucking sick piece of shit! When I get out of here, I’m going to rip your fucking throat out!”

Trevor shook as the man laughed. He was terrified. But he also was pissed. He then roared alongside Michael, growling and gnashing his teeth at the man. He laughed harder.

“Oh? Maybe I was wrong. I guess we’ll see how well you can fare against angry Alphas that haven’t smelled an Omega in _months_. As for you,” he turned to address a snarling Michael, “Your owner will be here to pick you up shortly. I’m sure he’ll be _so_ excited to see you again.” With that, the man left, chuckling to himself.

Trevor huffed in more oxygen and let out another deafening roar. Michael did the same, each of them huffing for breath and struggling against their chains. Trevor could feel the bite of the collar now, digging into his skin as he pulled, the silver burning at his flesh. They began to settle after a few moments, Trevor now hearing less of the racing pulse in his ears. Instead, he heard distant growling and howls. Soft whines and snarls. They weren’t alone.

“I think we’re in Mexico,” Trevor said mostly to himself, it made Michael pause and sniff the air. The number of howls and whines weren’t just a few. This wasn’t a transportation facility. They were already in the holding cells for the ring. “How the fuck did we get here?”

“My guess is they drugged us up pretty good and drove us across the border,” Michael sighed, finally losing some stamina and falling back on his ass.

Trevor looked at his arms, and sure enough, in the crook of his right elbow was a needle mark. “They must’ve hooked us up to IVs. Kept us under.” 

He sighed and leaned against the bars of the cage. It was small, only about five feet each way. It wasn’t that tall either, though that didn’t matter because the chains were short enough to make sure they stayed crouched or sitting. The bars were strong, enlaced with silver which was harder for wolves to break. It didn’t look like they would be getting out any time soon.

Hours passed. Mostly they were silent, waiting and listening to the howls of the other wolves in the facility. The howls were sad to hear. They called for other pack members that were either locked up aw well, or wouldn’t answer them. Footsteps and voices passed their room infrequently, each of them freezing when they approached. About three hours in, another wolf was put in the room across from them, in the cage Trevor could see through the door. The humans dragged the unconscious body, chaining them up and being rough with them. It made Trevor shiver and clench his teeth in anger. He growled as they looked into his room. The sneered and laughed before walking off.

Michael gave up on trying to get out. At least for the moment. They both decided it was useless to get out of their chains now, since they still would be stuck in a cage. They had to wait for the right moment, and then escape. How, Trevor didn’t know. But maybe another wave of strength would overcome him in the right moment. For now, he felt particularly weak.

“They first time I escaped was years ago,” Michael said after they discussed their options. “But I didn’t know about the chip, and this was when they didn’t have everything covered in fucking silver. They were sloppy. Even then, it took me a year to get out.”

“How’d you do it?” Trevor asked, curious. His escape had been lackluster, if you asked him. He was in chains one minute, and not the next. He had some theory that the change had given him the strength he needed to break them, but how he changed, that was he was unsure of.

“Me and this other wolf formed a plan. We we’re up against each other one night, put on a show, and then when it was done, we managed to slip away when they took off the shock collars. I just fucking ran, ripping into anyone that got in my way. If I wasn’t a turned wolf, then I would’ve turned about half of them,” Michael laughed. “This was a ring in New Jersey. I made my way south and ran into Geoff’s pack.”

Trevor nodded, piecing together Michael’s life. He paused for a moment, debating on asking a question. “How did you get turned?” He eventually asked.

“Bar fight. I was a stupid kid. Still a stupid kid really. Got into a fight and lost. Thought the dude was fucking crazy when he bit me. Didn’t find out until my first shift that he turned me,” he explained bitterly. Trevor noted that he was willing to talk about it, but he must be holding something against the guy that turned him.

“That’s got to suck. Not knowing anything,” Trevor said instead of bringing that up.

“Yeah. I mostly had to figure everything out myself.”

Trevor hummed. So, the guy abandoned him. Trevor was unaware how lone wolves or even misguided pack members acted. It was common decency to ask before turning someone and then showing them the ropes. And that someone was usually close to the pack to begin with. Biting someone and running left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Sorry.” Was all Trevor could think to say. 

“Yeah well, I’m here now. Gotta keep moving forward. Which is why we need to get the fuck out of here. I’m not letting those humans, or any Alpha-fuck, touch you,” Michael growled out, clenching his fists and glaring out the door as if one of the humans would walk by any second.

“Thanks. But if we’re going to play this for the long run, then there’s really nothing we can do about that.”

Michael was silent, and Trevor ignored his eyes on him. He spoke carefully, after a moment. “Are you okay with that?”

_Man, that’s a loaded question_ , Trevor thought. Obviously, he was not happy about it. Hell, he wasn’t happy about anything in this situation. Was he okay with being sold off to the highest bidder? Was he okay with fighting another wolf, possibly to the death? Was he okay with being most likely _raped_? Trevor remained silent as his answer.

“We’ll get out of here, Treyco. We’re both strong, we can fucking take on these bastards,” Michael reassured him.

Trevor hoped so.

The next morning, or what Trevor assumed to be the next morning — there were no windows in the room — two men came into their room. They both awoke with a jolt as they realized they weren’t alone. Michael froze at the sight of them, the color draining from his face again.

“Mikey boy!” One of the men smirked, opening his arms as if to hug him. The other man was the one from earlier, standing back with his arms crossed. The man that spoke had a heavy New Jersey accent. “Imagine how happy I was to hear that you’ve come back to us. I got the call early yesterday morning from Tommy and I was so delighted that I had to fly down here and see you for myself.”

Trevor growled, and it got his attention. “Don’t worry, kid. I plan on buying you, too. Unless someone plans on out-bidding me, which I doubt can happen,” he laughed. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with you yet, but I’m sure you’ll make yourself useful.” Trevor gnashed his teeth at the man in response. “Feisty, eh? Well how rude of me to not introduce myself. I’m Julian.” He paused as if Trevor was meant to shake his hand and introduce himself. He leaned back with a huff as Trevor glared. “Not very charming for an Omega. We’ll just have to condition you to be more polite.”

“You’re not touching him,” Michael growled, the force of it almost shaking the room. 

“Hm, we’ll see about that.” The man smirked at Michael before turning to Trevor and winking. He left after that, and five more men came into the room.

“Alright, time to get you cleaned up for auction.” 

Trevor backed away as they came near his cage. Michael was going berserk, growling and cursing at the men as they easily unlocked the padlock to his cage. They quickly took him by the arms, Trevor struggling against them, but it felt like there were too many. They undid the other lock holding his chains to the cage, and then carried him out. His legs were free to kick as they dragged him away from the room and Michael.

He grunted as the butt of a gun was brought down on his head. It made him stop struggling, but it didn’t knock him out completely. It felt like he was drugged again, in a haze as they carried him through concrete hallways into a more sterile and white environment.

Trevor kept dozing off, unaware how many turns they made to get here or where in the building they were at. He woke up with a start as he was thrown onto tiled ground and hosed down with water. He recoiled into the corner of the room, the men laughing, until the water went off. He sputtered, struggling to catch his breath from the cold water, accidentally inhaling some, when two men came for him again. This time, one of them held him down in a chokehold, while the other cleaned him up with soap. He wheezed against the arm at his throat, struggling briefly before going lax.

He felt tired and sore, and he missed the pack dearly. He could still feel Michael struggling through their bond, but it was faint. Trevor couldn’t feel the others at all. 

The men retreated and hosed him down again, the shock of the cold again causing him to shiver. Once they deemed him clean, they threw towels over him and began to dry him off. One of them was drying his hair roughly, causing Trevor to snap at him. The man fell back on his ass to get away from his teeth, and Trevor smirked before he was hit in the head again.

This time, his vision faded to black.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor wakes up in a cage. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?! No way! Yes way, thanks for all the love I got after posting the last chapter, it helps knowing people enjoy what I write. And there absolutely should be more Treyco fic, so I encourage you all to help me write some! I just finished writing chapter 9, and already have written two chapters of when Alfredo joins the pack! I have a lot on my plate the next couple months, so I'm hoping to get more writing done when I can.

Trevor dreamed about chasing rabbits. The forest was wild and full of life, the leaves and dirt feeling like home beneath his paws. And he was home. His father was next to him, and so was his mother and brother. His whole pack, a force to be reckoned with, was surrounding him as they ran through the trees. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, happy, and he again focused his attention on the rabbit in front of him. The rabbit moved faster, sprinting away farther than his legs could reach. He chased after it, but he gained no ground. The background began to fade.

And then it all turned red. The sky was orange, and Trevor had trouble breathing. He panicked, looking for his mother, for his father, for his pack. Trevor stopped, and looked around. They all lay on the ground, dead at his feet. He whimpered, nosing at his mother’s blackened hand.

He heard a noise that made him jump, that made his blood electric throughout his body, and he felt the need to bolt. It was a gunshot and then laughter, but Trevor didn’t stick around to find who made those sounds. He ran, sprinting away back into the trees until the sky was no longer orange and the scent was no longer of burning flesh. His lungs still hurt from the smoke and exhaustion, but he didn’t stop. The laughter kept following him, taunting him. 

Trevor whined, he looked for his pack, but only found trees. And as he kept running, the trees grew fewer in between. He looked forward again to see the rabbit, white and innocent in the middle of a field, looking at him with red eyes. His own burned blue. There was laughter, growing louder and louder. And then the rabbit pounced, its teeth sinking into his pelt.

Trevor woke up with a gasp. He was in another white tiled room, his chains connected to the wall. His lungs hurt as if he had been running a marathon, but the last thing he remembered was being cold and wet. He was still cold, as he was nude, but he seemed to dry off enough within the time he was unconscious.

Other wolves were in the room with him. They seemed unbothered by Trevor’s disruption, but looked weary of him. Untrusting of anyone, and rightfully so.

He tested the chains, just to see if they’ve gotten lazy already, but they held tight. Trevor cursed. They needed to get sloppy, if they made one mistake, they would make another. But it looked like they got their shit together from the last time he saw them. He hated the idea, but he would have to wait. Plus, with Michael… it was more complicated now.

A door on the other side of the room opened, and everyone froze and adverted their gaze. All but Trevor. They were mostly a group of Omegas, with some Betas mixed in. But it looked like Trevor was the only one left with fight in him. He guessed these were all wolves that had been here for a while.

Two humans walked in, one holding a medical case of some sort, the other holding a hand-held device. Trevor watched as they walked clockwise around the room, placing the device against each wolf’s forearm, typing something on the hand-held’s screen, before moving onto the next. Two wolves away from him, the other guy finally put down the case, pulling out a syringe with a huge needle. The wolf began to panic, but the first guy grabbed the woman in a hold that she struggled to move out of. The syringe disappeared into her arm, and she stifled a scream as the man pressed down the plunger. They let her go and moved onto the next two wolves, scanning them like the others. 

And then they came for Trevor. Trevor decided not to make it easy for them when he saw the men’s burning stares. He kicked out at them when they were close enough, trying to take one down to his level to get his arms around their neck, choking them with the chain connecting his wrists. And one of the guards does fall as he kicked his leg out from under him, but before Trevor could get to him, the other is holding him back in a chokehold.

Trevor went taunt, struggling harder, but the man he kicked down came forward with an angered looked on his face. He grabbed another syringe out of the case and grabbed Trevor’s left arm from hitting the guy behind him. Trevor sent out another kick, grunting as the syringe went flying across the room.

Wrong move. The arm around his neck tightened, and he could no longer breathe. The man came forward again, growling in anger before punching at his stomach, Trevor trying to curl up to protect his middle.

He panicked, anxiety rising as black dots clouded his vision and he struggled for breath. The blows to his stomach kept coming despite his kicks, now getting weaker and weaker. He briefly thought that this was how he was going to die, but then the grip on his neck loosens and retreats, Trevor flopping down onto the floor.

And then the man was over him again, stars still in his vision and he still managed to see a sick smirk before he was punched in the face, his head flailing to the side and his lip splitting. Another blow, and another. Trevor could faintly hear the wolves around him whining through the ringing in his ears.

Trevor wished Michael were here, funnily enough. He wouldn’t be whining, too scared to have it happen to him. He would stand up and shout at the fucks to leave him alone, drawing too much attention and getting his ass beat instead, the martyr.

Blood flew from his mouth and nose as he felt a kick to his ribs. Instead of Michael, his savior came in the form of Tommy, the first man to ‘welcome’ them.

“Woah, woah! What’s going on here?” He yelled as he walked by the room. The men stopped.

“The bitch was misbehaving,” the one above him grunted, wiping at his mouth before smiling back down at him, patting his cheek. Trevor forced the energy to spit blood in his face. “You fucker!” He roared, pulling back a fist.

“Hey, hey!” Tommy came in the room, and the man froze in place. “‘The bitch’ is the last surviving Collins. He’s the one that’s gunna be filling your paychecks, so try not to break him before we even sell him, yeah?”

The men grunted in reply, and Tommy walked over after picking up the syringe he kicked away. They moved back as he approached, and Trevor struggled to get up.

“Take it easy,” he comforted in a fake voice, “This will only hurt a lot.” The syringe wasn’t filled with liquid, which confused Trevor for a moment, before he felt it in his arm, letting out a scream. The needle was more like a housing tube for a piece of metal that lodged into his forearm with a push of a plunger. A tracker. This must be the one they used to track Michael.

Trevor gasped for breath as Tommy pulled the needle out. I did indeed hurt a lot. But so did his ribs and his head.

They continued on to the other wolves, Tommy staying to watch them over, but he mostly glanced back at Trevor with a smirk. Trevor tried to get his bearings, getting up with a pained yell he tried to stifle, leaning up against the wall when he could finally sit up. His head pounded, and his vision faded in and out.

_Stay awake, you idiot!_ He thought, _You probably have a concussion_. But the words didn’t help, and his vision faded to black once again.

Trevor awoke in a cage. Again. But this time people were standing in front of him, milling about, sipping on champagne and chatting politely. He was still nude and in chains, and several people were checking him out. They all were in fancy clothing, carrying a brochure that probably had all the wolves’ information on them. Trevor growled, baring his teeth. Some backed away, some smiled and chuckled. Trevor didn’t know if he should have felt scared or angry. He settled on anger like he often did in times of stress.

He looked pass the humans near his cage to see Tommy talking with Julian. He growled low in his throat again. They were checking out another wolf. One thing Trevor knew is that he had to appeal to Julian. The plan wouldn’t work if he and Michael were separated. He had to get Julian to buy him. Trevor shivered at the thought. Somehow, it made him calm down.

He had to figure what Julian was buying for. Fighting or breeding. He wanted Julian to underestimate him, making it easier for them to escape. For fighting he had to appear aggressive, like he could take a fight. For breeding, he would have no choice but to be more submissive. Trevor decided to go for the fighting route, hoping he could at least have a chance at fighting off the Alphas wanting to take him, instead of being tied down and having no choice.

Trevor stopped growling, testing the chains once again, but finding them solid. He waited until Julian and Tommy came back over. He bit back a snarl as they looked him over, chatting aimlessly before getting down to business. 

“You could always buy and breed him. Mogar and the last Collins bitch are sure to make strong pups,” Tommy said, like he wasn’t even in front of him. Trevor clenched his jaw. “Or he has enough fight in him to make it good in the ring. Either way, he’s a winner.” Julian nodded, and the humans around them murmured excitedly as they overheard. That wouldn’t do.

“It’s true,” Trevor spoke gruffly. “I can even take Mic– _Mogar_ , in a fight.”

They looked at him curiously, as if they weren’t used to a wolf talking back.

“He still has a lot of learning to do… _manners_ to learn,” Julian sneered before smirking at him, no doubt picturing the ways to make sure the lesson sinked in. Trevor suppressed a shiver. Julian turned back to Tommy. “He’s at the top of my list so far, show me what else you got.” They walked away, and Trevor sighed in relief. 

He sank back down on the floor, chains clinking against the metal floor of the cage. Now all he had to do was wait.

The auction was an hour later. The humans gathered at the doorway to let them in the auction room, filing out of the viewing room leisurely. Trevor waited as one by one, each wolf was led to another door to bring them to the front of the room.

Then it was his turn. He grunted as he was roughly pulled from the cage by his chains and led into the auction room. Trevor stood in front of all of the humans, trying his best to look strong and healthy. He couldn’t see his face, but his cheek throbbed, and his left eye was a little swollen. Trevor hoped it made him look tough and not weak.

“A next we have the last living Collins wolf. An Omega bitch who knows how to fight. Bidding will start at ten thousand.”

The air left Trevor’s lungs at the amount. Ten thousand!? So that was what he was worth, that was the cost of his freedom. He briefly wondered what the other wolves sold for, and remembered he kept hearing five thousand from the other room.

Trevor clenched his jaw as the bidding began, Julian instantly raising his hand along with three others. One dropped out as the amount hit thirteen, one at fifteen, and the last at twenty. The auctioneer shouted, “Sold! Twenty thousand!” He said something else, but Trevor was deaf to it, the air still not returning to his chest.

_It’s okay, you’re with Michael_ , Trevor tried to reason as they led him to another room, this one small and cramped. The device from earlier that they used to scan the trackers was pressed to his left arm, and then Julian was walking in the room. He briefly filled out his information on the screen of the device, before shaking the man’s hand, exchanging pleasantries.

Trevor went quietly as Julian pulled him from the room and into a van. He noticed two other Omegas and an Alpha in the back with him, Michael nowhere to be seen. Trevor’s heart dropped in his chest, and fear began to rise in his throat like bile. He went to ask, but the van’s door was shut in his face.

For the first time in a long while, Trevor prayed. He prayed that Michael was already in New Jersey waiting for him.

He breathed out a shaky breath and felt tears prick at his eyes. The van lurched forward, and Trevor realized he could no longer feel Michael’s bond. He reached out, but nothing. Trevor whined, the tears dropping quickly to the floor from his cheeks. One of the Omegas cuddled closer to him, and Trevor hated that he felt comforted by the action. But it wasn’t enough. He silently cried as they were bumped around in the back of the van, waiting to be transported somewhere unknown.

Hell, he didn’t even know if their destination really was New Jersey. All he could do was pray and hope that he would be reunited with Michael. Trevor didn’t know if he could deal with another pack being ripped apart from each other again. Call him selfish, but he was tired from all of the pain of losing loved ones.

Trevor fell asleep an hour into the drive. After that, he must have been drugged again, because he woke up groggy, head fuzzy, in a small cage in a loading dock, unsure of where he was. The air smelled different, so he assumed they were back in the US.

He sat still, waiting to be moved and glaring at any human that walked by. About two hours later, he was finally approached by humans with a key and another tracking device reader. The door to his cage was opened and he hesitated to step out, but a man made that decision for him, yanking on the chain connecting his wrists. Trevor stumbled out with a grunt but made no comment. He had to remember that it wasn’t his ‘place’.

From what he could tell, it looked like they were in another warehouse. This time it actually looked like one, with boxes, cages, and other things spread around a big room. Trevor eyed the opened truck dock bringing in the cool night air, but he couldn’t leave without finding Michael first.

The scanner was pressed to his skin once again, giving out a beep and the man holding it read the screen. “Take him to room A. This one’s special.” Trevor frowned at that, but maybe room A was where Michael was kept, so he kept his mouth shut. He was led — or rather, dragged — along a hall of crates before entering a locked door. The man held up a card to the reader on the door and it unlocked. The men behind him pushed him forward.

Inside were more cages, this time with wolves inside. Some looked in rougher shape than others, some looked malnourished and dying, others looked big and strong. Trevor shivered. He didn’t know which ones he was more fearful of becoming, or even going up against in the ring. Could he take the life of a wolf no longer willing to fight?

He pushed aside the thought for now. He had to find Michael. They walked through the rows of cages to another locked door, this one secured with another card reader. It was unlocked easily enough.

A scent hit his nose as the door opened, and Trevor bristled. He was pulled forward again, but soon enough he was the one leading them toward the scent. Inside the room were eight cages, one holding Michael.

“Michael!” Trevor shouted, relieved. A weight lifted off of his shoulders, even as he was being pushed into a cage across from the other wolf. He noticed all the other cages but one were occupied.

One of the men went to grab something from a closet or room of some sort, while the others worked on his chains. Breathing in Michael’s scent calmed him enough that he didn’t protest when the collar was unchained from his neck and wrists. They left his cuffs alone though. The man came back with another collar, and Trevor briefly noticed the others were wearing it as well. He struggled briefly as it was clicked into place, this one not burning as bad as the other, so it must’ve not been made of silver. The cuffs on his wrists pricked at his skin still, but he was used to it despite the deep red welts.

They left after that, the room falling silent before Michael exploded. “Thank fuck! Trevor! I was so worried,” Michael exclaimed, coming forward as much as the bars would allow. Trevor did the same.

“I couldn’t feel you and I was worried, too. I thought…” he trailed off, not wanted to say Michael left him.

“Nah, can’t get rid of me that easy,” Michael joked, cracking a smile. He looked almost as bad as Trevor imagined himself to be. Scratches along his face and arms, bruises on his ribs. It looked like he already was in the ring.

“When did you get here?” He asked instead.

“About a day ago, right after they took you away, they got me ready to ship here,” Michael growled out grumpily, still bitter about the situation.

“Do you know where we are?”

“New York, I think. The air is a little bit different from Jersey,” he explained. Trevor nodded. They were pretty far from Texas then. Trevor wondered if they escaped, New Jersey was pretty close. Maybe Michael still had some connections to help them get back to Texas.

Now wasn’t the time to bring that up. They had to think of a plan to get out of there first.

Trevor sighed, slumping to the floor. “Now what?” Trevor asked. Michael sat down as well.

“We wait for them to fuck up, I guess.”


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit this one too much because I just wanted to get it out, so please excuse any typos, I'll fix it later. I only have one more chapter prewritten, and I'm pretty swamped at the moment, so I'm hoping to post it in a week or so to give me time to write more. Enjoy!

They didn’t fuck up.

The next night, Trevor listened as cars pulled up to the warehouse, humans gathering inside. _There must be a fight tonight_ , Trevor thought. He looked over a Michael and he nodded. Trevor hesitated, but nodded back. _We can get through this._

Their bond was weaker, even if they were in close proximity. They needed touch, to scent each other, to re-strengthen their bond. He felt alone, without the presence of the others’ warmth in his chest. Michael was all he had left. 

They came for them an hour later. Michael and two Alphas from the room were guided out, Michael snapping at them as they roughly pulled at his chains. They came for him last, and Trevor hesitated. He didn’t want to be up against Michael, nor one of the Alphas.

The men pulled him forward and out of the cage regardless. They were led back out to the main cage room, and then off to the side to another big room that housed the ring. Cages were surrounding the ring, each with a wolf in them. The ring was big, double barred to protect the high paying patrons. They circled the cages to look at the wolves to make a decision on who to place their bids on.

Trevor saw Michael get placed into a cage, and Trevor craned his neck as he passed Michael to be place in a cage three down from him. He whined as he was shoved in. He could feel Michael trying his best to calm him through the bond. He had been through this before, but this was all new for Trevor.

The crowd murmured around him, checking him out, and Trevor growled at anyone who got too close. He saw Julian walking around talking to his guests. Every once in a while, he heard his name come up in conversation, and he glared at Julian who smiled his way. About a half hour later, the fighting began.

First up were two Alphas, not the two that were in the room with him and Michael, but what looked like two worn out wolves. They still had some fight in them though, as their chains were taken off, they faced off as the humans forced them in the ring. The crowd cheered.

The wolves growled in the ring, and the wolves watching were growing anxious as the energy shifted in the room. Trevor glanced at Michael, who was pacing in his cage. Trevor whined as he sensed the hostile energy radiating from the wolves. It wasn’t long before one of them striked.

The smaller wolf was in rougher shape than the bigger wolf. She was favoring her right leg and had a gash in her side that was patched up. The bigger wolf seemed fine physically, except for some cuts and bruises. She lunged first, charging herself at the bigger wolf. He dodged her easily.

Without the silver holding them back, the claws and teeth came out. Growls echoed throughout the warehouse as they clashed again, both dodging each other’s blows. It went like this for a few minutes, until the bigger wolf feigned right and managed to get a hit in on her injured side. She whimpered as blood spilled, and the wolves around the room whined, pacing in their cages at the smell of blood.

She rolled on the ground but landed crouched on her feet, clutching her wound. If it wasn’t a fair fight to begin with, it certainly wasn’t now. Unless she could get the upper hand, which Trevor doubted. She growled and lunged at him again, managing the scratch his face instead of his neck as he crouched down to dodge it.

He managed to get in another blow to her stomach as she wasn’t quick enough to pull away. This time, his claws lodged into her stomach, and she gasped, loud and wet. Trevor felt bile rise up to his throat as he realized that his fingers were punctured into her stomach. The bigger wolf huffed, grabbing her and throwing her away like a wet paper towel. She landed against the bars, bouncing off and stilling on the concrete floor. Blood pooled below her, and her breathing shallowed.

Shouts of “Finish her!” rang throughout the room, and Trevor paled. He wouldn’t actually kill her while she was helpless, would he?

The bigger wolf huffed again, walking over to the smaller wolf who stared pitifully up at him. “Please, no,” she whimpered, but he leaned down and took her head in his hands, twisting sharply.

There would be no healing from that.

Trevor had to force the bile down, a cold sweat making its way across his brow. The wolf roared in victory, shaking the room and Trevor’s bones. Trevor doubted Julian would let it get that far for him, right? He was too valuable. He wouldn’t be killed.

But Trevor wasn’t sure. He glanced at Michael, who looked sullen, clenching his fists. Michael glanced at him, agitated, but he soon felt the calming warmness in his chest as Michael tried to quell his rising panic.

Two more matches ended with another neck snapped, and one forceful rape as an Omega lost to an Alpha. Trevor had to look away, hands shaking as he could do nothing but listen and try to focus on Michael. That wouldn’t be him, not today.

After that, it was Michael’s turn.

“And now for everyone’s favorite, Mogar!” The crowd roared as Michael gnashed his teeth at the human unbinding him and shoving him into the ring. He was up against another Alpha from room A. This Alpha was big and muscular, some scratches adorned his sides but other than that he was healthy and strong.

This didn’t look good for Michael.

The match started with Michael stepping forward, goading at the bigger Alpha. “C’mon! Come at me you bitch!” Michael yelled. The Alpha roared, moving forward to swipe at Michael who easily dodge and managed to get in a quick swipe at the Alpha’s stomach.

Michael growled and jumped back as the Alpha charged forward again. He rolled to the side to dodge and jumped back up to the side of the Alpha, his claws coming down and tearing into the Alpha’s back. Trevor swelled with pride, but then the Alpha turned and hit Michael, causing him to go flying across the ring. Michael barely landed on his feet.

Michael kept charging forward, not letting the other Alpha rest for a second. The crowd cheered as they exchanged blows, Michael giving as good as he got. Maybe he could actually win this…

The Alpha kept crowding Michael to the bars, trapping him in. Michael crouched low, running forward to push the Alpha back, grunting as he did so, and the Alpha scratched at his back. He pushed the Alpha into the bars at the other end of the ring, ringing out with a heavy clang of metal. Michael dodged back, huffing from the pain radiating from his back.

Moving forward again, the Alpha swiped at Michael, catching him in the face until Michael dodged and managed to swipe the Alpha’s feet out from under him with the kick of a leg. The crowd went wild as the bigger Alpha went down and Michael clawed at his stomach until it was shredded and bloodied. He didn’t go down without a fight though, punching and scratching Michael until he began to weaken from blood loss. He struggled to get up, but managed nonetheless, Michael stepping back. Michael growled as he came forward again, grappling him back to the bars and pinning him there.

The crowd’s roars were deafening. Michael punched the guy’s face until it was swollen, and then with one swipe at his neck with his claws, the Alpha’s blood sprayed all over Michael and the floor. Michael huffed, sneering in disgust as the Alpha fell to his knees, and then the floor. Dead.

Michael locked eyes with Trevor briefly, before looking away, ashamed. This wasn’t the first time he had done this. And it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Trevor sent him reassuring vibes through their bond, trying to tell Michael that he understood. They had no choice.

Then a man was coming towards his cage. Trevor pressed against the bars, unwilling to be taken. But it didn’t matter, because they grabbed him harshly and crowded him toward the ring. As his cuffs were taking off, his claws and fangs immediately descended. But before he had a chance to use them on the humans, he was being pushed into the ring.

He turned to face an Alpha and his stomach dropped. His hands shook as he struggled to focus himself, he needed to win this. Or else he wouldn’t be able to control what happens to him. He could end up dead, or worse. If he lost, he could be put with the breeders. Or he would be dead, and Michael would be stuck here.

Trevor gulped, panic rising as the Alpha grinned at him.

“Omega,” he growled sniffing the air. Trevor stood his ground, growling and anger rising.

“Knothead,” Trevor shot back, causing the Alpha to sneer. He then charged forward, and Trevor bolted to the side, barely dodging him.

Trevor remembered Michael’s move, and this Alpha couldn’t move as fast as him, so he gained the upper hand as his back was exposed. Trevor leapt on, getting his arms around his throat. Trevor grunted as he was flung about, claws tearing into his arms. He had to let go when the Alpha bit him, tearing at his flesh as he pulled away. He managed to rake his nails down the Alpha’s back and side as he was thrown off. He landed swiftly on his feet before charging again.

The Alpha easily caught him, using the momentum to throw him to the ground. Trevor groaned, begging to get back up when he had an idea. Instead he spun around, kicking the legs out from under the Alpha, claws tearing into the Alpha’s chest from behind as he tried to pin him down. His teeth sank into the Alpha’s shoulder, just missing his neck. The Alpha growled, head-butting back, but Trevor dodged, mouth bloodied and his claws still trying to grip onto the Alpha’s flesh.

They wrestled until the Alpha grabbed ahold of Trevor’s arms, ripping them away, and elbowing Trevor in the sternum. Trevor gasped for breath as the Alpha got onto his knees, kneeling down over him. Trevor looked on with wide eyes as he gasped in air. His throat was grabbed, and Trevor was lifted to his feet and slammed against the ring’s bars. He clawed at the arm holding him up, but it did nothing to set him free.

Trevor choked as the hand tightened, cutting off his air supply. He scratched and kicked and gnashed his teeth but the Alpha was too big and strong. He began to weaken after a moment, blood rushing past his ears. He could’ve sworn he heard Michael yelling to the right of him. But his vision was already fading.

“You’re mine,” the Alpha growled, crouching down to speak into Trevor’s ear, claws digging into the flesh of his neck as his other hand began wandering his body. Trevor’s eyes flashed blue, and he managed to lift one of his useless arms to the back of the Alpha’s neck. Suddenly, his own claws dug in, and the Alpha yelled out in pain, his grip loosening enough to allow Trevor to drop from his hold.

He regained his breath for a second before pouncing at the Alpha, knocking him to the ground. Trevor snarled in his face as the Alpha tried to force him back, his teeth sinking into every bit of flesh that came his way. His own hands went to the Alpha’s throat, and he squeezed down. His claws sank in deep, cutting away at the flesh as the Alpha tried to get his grip to loosen.

Trevor struggled. He was tired and hurting, but he couldn’t allow this Alpha to get him.

“How’s it feel to get your ass beat by an Omega?” Trevor snarled, smirking briefly as the Alpha tried to growl, but his voice stuck in his throat. The Alpha managed to gain a bit of strength back, knocking Trevor off and then replacing himself on top of Trevor his hands going to slash at his neck. Trevor was quicker though, pulling the Alpha down and sinking his teeth into his neck. Just like the buck, he shook his head, tearing out his throat.

The Alpha thrashed above him, blood pooling all over Trevor and the ground as the struggling only made it worse. Then Trevor let go, throwing the Alpha off of him once again, the Alpha laying next to a pool of his own blood as he struggled to breathe, blood bubbling at his lips.

Trevor sat up, exhausted. The Alpha was barely moving next to him, drowning in his own blood. He just wanted it to stop. For all of this to end. So he crawled over, taking the Alpha’s head in his hands, and snapped. 

The crowd was silent, was the first thing Trevor noticed. No cheering or murmurs, just dead silence. Trevor looked over at Michael from his position on the floor. His face was stern, maybe a bit shocked, but then he nodded. Trevor nodded back, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Copper filled his mouth, was the second thing Trevor noticed. He tried to spit it out, but only red saliva came out. He wondered if it was his blood mixed in or not. There was so much of it. It coated Trevor’s mouth and chest in sticky redness, staining his skin. His claws and fingers were also red.

He had just killed a man, was the last thing Trevor noticed. And he felt bile rise from his stomach. He didn’t throw up, he didn’t want to appear weak, so he shoved that thought away.

A single clap emanated from the crowd. Another and then another. It was Julian. “The last Collins, ladies and gentlemen!” He shouted, and the crowd erupted into thunderous applause and cheers.

Trevor jumped at the noise, wincing as it hurt his head.

He hated how much he enjoyed the praise.

_This isn’t right,_ he thought. _This is all fucked._

Trevor could feel Michael trying to calm him down, but it wasn’t working. He stood up slowly as humans began to enter the ring to take him back to his cage. Trevor roared and lashed out when they neared him, teeth and claws descending again. He managed to get one of them in the arm, but then he collapsed, his whole body shaking.

He was convulsing on the floor, electricity shooting up and down his spine and through his veins. It took the air out of his lungs again. _The collar,_ Trevor thought, _I forgot about the collar._ It was a shock collar, of course. How else were they meant to reign in a wolf’s fury?

Michael was growling again, shouting at the humans something fierce for hurting his pack-mate again. But the shock did the trick, and Trevor only groaned as they took his wrists and shackled them together again, the silver hurting more now than before. The dragged him from the ring.

He expected them to bring him back to his cage, but they were taking him in a different direction. Michael’s shouts got louder, but also quieter, as Trevor started fading in and out of consciousness. He made a noise of confusion, saw a flash of white, and then it was all black again.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I supposed to be scared now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the chapters I have written before the time jump where Alfredo comes in. I wanted at least one more chapter to tie them together, but I won't have time to write it for while. Hopefully this'll be enough for now...

They kept him in the white room for what seemed like days, and all Trevor could do was pace its length while his chains dragged behind him. Right when he thought he was going to go crazy if they kept him in there for any longer, Julian came in. Perfect timing as always.

“How have you been, Mr. Collins?”

“Fuck you,” Trevor croaked out, having unused his voice in days, pacing back and forth and glaring at the man standing before him.

“Well, if you’re going to act uncivil, then so will I,” Julian smirked. “It seems like the arena was too much adrenaline for you. Perhaps we could use you elsewhere.”

Trevor stopped in his tracks. “No,” he said firmly.

“Excuse me?”

“I said no.” Trevor crossed his arms, swallowing nervously.

Julian huffed out a laugh, turning to one of the men to his right who was holding a case. “That’s too bad. ‘Cause, frankly, you don’t have a choice.”

“Am I supposed to be scared now?” Trevor sneered as his stomach turned, eyes flicking back and forth between the case and Julian.

Julian turned to Trevor as he opened the case, looking at him up and down and then taking out a syringe. “I’d say you already are,” Julian sneered back, nodding his head at the men behind him who suddenly surged forward to bring Trevor to the floor. He struggled as they grabbed his already restrained limbs, taking away any movement and shoving his head to the tile below. Trevor grunted as he tried to shake them off, but there were too many.

He could see Julian coming toward him with the needle, and Trevor started to panic.

“What is that?” He groaned, trying to get the hands off of him, but the men were using their full body weight against him.

Julian smirked, leaning down by Trevor’s head, grasping a fist full of his hair and pulling up sharply to look Trevor in the eye. He lifted the syringe. “This is an artificial hormone that will kick-start an Omega’s heat, mixed with a pheromone that is simply irresistible to any Alpha with a sense of smell.”

Trevor went still and felt his chest constrict, a tight coil making its way around his lungs and throat. “Get away from me,” he choked out, eyes wide and he tried to back away from the needle that was closing in on his neck. “No! Please! I’ll do anything, just – please! Stop!” Trevor tried to buck the men off of him, twisting in their grip but they just shoved him down again, head being pushed down into the tile again as the needle sunk into his flesh. Trevor screamed.

The liquid was cool for a moment, and Trevor could feel it make its way through his body. But then it turned into an ever increasing heat, searing his flesh from the inside out.

Trevor didn’t realized he had curled up into a ball, hands fisted into his hair and sobbing uncontrollably until twenty minutes later when the heat lessened. The men were gone, but Julian was still in the room with him, watching him with a smile. The warmth spread throughout him as he moved to the corner of the room, becoming manageable and centering around his lower abdomen.

Despite the heat, Trevor shivered as he glared at the man across the room. “Why are you doing this?” He croaked out.

Julian shrugged. “For money, mostly. Do you know how much werewolf pups go for on the black market? And it’s not every day that you’re just handed an Omega that can provide you with a supply. Let alone one from a prestigious wolf blood line.” He sighed, looking forlorn for a moment. “Of course, it was a shame when your clan perished. I had told my men to save a few of them, some children, the Omegas, a few Alphas, but they didn’t expect the flames to catch so quickly.”

Trevor’s world stopped, his blood turning to ice again. “W-what?”

“Oh, did you not know it was me who sent my men to Indiana to capture the infamous Collins family?” Julian’s smirk turned devilish. “You really didn’t know? Oh my. I’ve been waiting a long time for you, Trevor.”

Things for Trevor went fuzzy after that. Tears clouded his vision, and he was satisfied that Julian startled when he charged towards him, chains holding him back as he screamed. He wasn’t sure when Julian left, only that his throat was raw and he fell down on his knees at some point. He felt light headed, and wasn’t sure how long he had been screaming or crying for.

He soon realized he had a bigger problem when the door opened once more and an angry Michael stepped through.

“No! No, you can’t be here!” He screamed hoarsely, tears still dripping down his face.

“Oh, Trevor!” Michael exclaimed, rushing over to the broken mess in the corner of the room.

“No!” Trevor shouted and backed away, flinching with each step Michael took. “Stay away,” he whimpered, fearful that Michael would take advantage of him.

Michael froze and growled, but stopped when it caused Trevor to shake. “What did they do to you?” He asked, voice full of malice. Trevor looked up at Michael who had stopped a few feet away, his hands clenched and teeth descended.

“T-they, he, he killed my pack, Michael,” Trevor said brokenly, wiping at his wet cheeks. “You can’t be here, my heat, it’s coming. I-I don’t want…”

“I’m not gunna hurt you, Treyco. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. We just need to stick together and get the fuck out of here.” Michael crouched, trying to comfort Trevor into letting him closer. Trevor paused, but nodded. “Okay,” Michael nodded back, more relaxed now that Trevor was at ease. He looked him over and didn’t like what he saw. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying, wrists rubbed raw by the silver bands chaining him to the wall. Bruises littered his body as well, probably from the rough handling. Michael growled at the thought. But he kept that from his mind as he looked closer at the chains. There was no way he would be able to break the cuffs, but maybe he could brake the chain, or at least rip it from the concrete wall.

“Stay back,” Michael said as he went to grab at the chains near the wall, tugging to test them before pulling harshly. He let go with a grunt as they wouldn’t budge. Trying again and again until he was out of breath, Trevor watched Michael, gaze gone hazy to the oncoming heat.

A sudden coolness on his wrist startled Trevor, and he looked down to see a green light on his wrist. “Uhh?” His confusion drew in Michael’s attention, and Michael gasped when he saw what Trevor was looking at.

“Lindsay!” He shouted, overjoyed, rushing to Trevor to lightly grab at his wrist. On it was dark green swirls in the shape of a cat, emanating a bright green light.

“But it faded, remember? It washed off after two days,” Trevor reasoned, trying not to get his hopes up.

“It takes a month to fully fade and lose power. I can’t believe I forgot about this!” Michael laughed.

“What does it mean?”

“They’re close,” Michael assured. “Lindsay can track us through that.”

“But what if…” Trevor shrugged, not finishing his sentence.

“This is Lindsay we’re talking about. She won’t get caught,” Michael said as he walked towards the door. He looked at it before trying the handle, but no luck, it was locked. “Fuck,” he sighed, before leaning back to kick the door. His foot hit the door with a loud bang.

“I don’t think that’s gunna work,” Trevor smiled, holding back a laugh. “It’s metal, and it opens from the other side.” Michael growled and leaned back to kick the door anyway. He gave up with a sigh and went to sit back by Trevor. “Thanks for trying,” Trevor said softly. He then groaned as pain enveloped his abdomen, “Fuck.”

Michael stilled as he could smell the pheromones the Omega was producing, but he calmed himself and reached over to rub at Trevor’s back. Trevor whimpered and leaned into the touch. “What happened? Why are you going into heat?” Michael asked, brushing the sweaty hair off of Trevor’s forehead.

“A hormone. It triggers heats. Makes it, ugh, impossible for Alphas to– to–,” Trevor groaned, doubling over and breathing harshly.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Michael’s jaw clenched, but he kept himself calm for the Omega, “I’m not going to do anything. I’m more in control than they think.”

“Thank you,” Trevor choked out with a sob. “And, and my pack… He killed them. Burned them all.” The room was silent except for Trevor’s harsh breaths. Michael’s grip tightened on Trevor’s shoulder. Trevor sniffed, shrugging. “I don’t know. I should’ve seen it coming.”

“No. He’s gunna get what’s coming to him. I promise,” Michael growled.

Hours passed without any sign of Lindsay, but Trevor progressively got worse. His fever spiked, but he shook like he was freezing. Michael held onto him as if to prevent him from shaking out of his skin, and the skin contact seemed to calm Trevor a bit. Trevor didn’t know what to expect, he never had a heat before, stress having prevented them in the past.

Trevor never felt so sick. But then, he didn’t feel as sick. Michael tensed as he could sense the shift in the room, and the shift in Trevor as well.

“Michael?” Trevor whimpered, looking up at the lad with his bottom lip wavering and his eyes glossy. Michael’s heartbeat picked up, pulse hammering throughout his body, yelling at him to move, to do something. But the rational side of him knew he needed to be as calm as possible so he wouldn’t do something stupid.

“T-Trevor, I think your heat has started. Just, try to stay calm, and hopefully Lindsay will be here soon.” Trevor whimpered again, shifting closer to Michael, who stiffened even more. “Just– I’m not going to do anything, okay?”

“But,” he had started to say, but then his eyes cleared for a moment and he shook his head, his voice less airy as he continued, “Y-yeah. Please, don’t.”

They stayed like that for another hour, huddled together with Michael scared to even move an inch, and Trevor shuddering at each wave of heat coursing through him. But Michael didn’t know how much longer he could last. Here was a fertile Omega in heat, cuddled up right against him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Of course, he couldn’t because it was Trevor, and he asked him not to, but if he had asked him to help, Michael would do it in a heartbeat. His scent was mouthwatering, and everything about him was appealing.

But he was pack. And that came first.

Several minutes after Trevor had finally dozed off for a bit, Michael suddenly sat up straight, waking the sleeping Omega.

“Did you hear that?” Michael half whispered, trying to keep his voice down so he had a chance to hear it again. Trevor strained his ears, but could only hear the blood rushing through his head.

Then a sudden bang made both of them jump back, eyeing the door. A few more loud noises and shouting were heard, and then it quieted down. “Do you think–?” Michael started, but didn’t want to voice his hope. He grit his teeth instead and settled back down with Trevor, who was shivering again. Twenty minutes passed with nothing happening besides Trevor dozing off again.

But then the door shuddered, waking Trevor. “Wha–?” Again, the door rattled in its frame, as if someone was trying to beat it down.

“Shhh, I can hear voices,” Michael whispered, moving Trevor behind him as the door frame cracked, before giving in. Men in black clothing and raid gear were suddenly swarming the room, guns drawn. Michael snarled as Trevor whined behind him, curling up into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. But just as the commotion started, the men looked them over before most of them retreated.

“Found them!” One of them shouted as he left, and then three figures were flying into the room. Trevor’s heart swelled.

“Trevor!” Geoff shouted, running over to the two wolves now huddled into the corner.

“Michael!” Gavin did the same. Lindsay came in a second behind them, carrying a bag and a worried expression on her face.

Trevor whined as the bonds between them flowed open again into a tidal wave of emotion. Not knowing how to react, he cowered back, showing his neck. Michael growled as Geoff and Gavin came closer, both of them stopping within a couple feet.

“Sorry,” Michael said once they froze, looking pained as he protected the vulnerable Omega. “But he’s in heat. Lindsay, could you–?”

“On it,” Lindsay said with a small smile, slowly pushing Gavin and Geoff out of the way. Gavin whined, while Geoff remained silent, eyes locked on Trevor. Then she made her way towards Michael and Trevor, opening her bag and taking out a bottle. Michael looked it over before moving to the side so she could reach Trevor, who clung on to Michael. Lindsay sat on her knees, slowly reaching out to pet at Trevor’s hair.

“Hey, Treyco,” she cooed, “This will make you feel better, okay? Promise.” Trevor shut his eyes at the touch, but let his head be guided to drink from the bottle, the cool liquid helping his scratchy throat. Trevor sighed and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. “It’ll knock him out, but it should also make the symptoms go away.”

“Thank you,” Michael breathed out, nodding at Geoff and Gavin to come closer. The two hesitated, but were then all over their missing pack members, scenting them and checking them over for injuries.

“I’d hate to interrupt, but we got to get them out of here. EMS is waiting,” A man said, gesturing to the paramedics standing in the doorway. Geoff, Gavin, and Lindsay backed away to give some space, and the paramedics came in, checking out Michael and Trevor.

Michael was in decent shape, having been in a few fights, but his wounds were mostly healed. Trevor on the other hand, was looking rough. They paid more attention to him, treating his wounds as much as they could after they got the chains and collar off. Talking with Lindsay, they decided not to give him anything that may affect her potion, and loaded him onto a stretcher, and wheeled him out to the ambulance while Michael walked. It was quickly discussed that Geoff would go with Trevor to the hospital, and Gavin and Lindsay would ride in the ambulance with Michael.

Geoff’s heart ached as he looked at Trevor sleeping peacefully. After all this time trying to protect the newest member of his pack, he failed. He failed as an Alpha, a mentor, and a friend. But all he could do in that moment was to grip Trevor’s hand in his and hope that he would be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep pestering me on tumblr to write and update! It works!

**Author's Note:**

> Go bug me to write at my tumblr: summerdownturn.


End file.
